Just For Now And Forever
by mansha
Summary: About a lover who sacrifice for their family and friends..


**Just for Now and Forever**

**Chapter 1**

**Aishah were walking to her new school from the bus stop. She had been wanted to go to the school since her secondary time. She wanted to take both design and nursing course together. And luckily, her teacher helps her find the right school for both her subject. Aishah walk into the school. When she went in, she was surprise to see how big the school was. She walks to the security guard. She asks the Malay uncle who were sitting outside the guardhouse. She says,**

"**Sorry… Uncle I like to ask where the general office?" Malay uncle stood up and say,**

"**Just join." Aishah smile and nodded is head. The uncle says,**

"**Okay. You walk in and turn to your left. You will see the general office sign. Just follow the sign." Aishah thanks the uncle and walk in. She follows what the uncle told her. She turns left and follows the sign. Once she reaches the general office, she walks in. She saw a tall woman standing behind the counter. She walks to her and say,**

"**Hi… my name is Aishah." The woman looks at Aishah and say,**

"**You're the new student." Aishah nod her head.**

"**Take a sit." Aishah walk to the sofa and sit down. While waiting, she saw the woman when inside the room and after 5 minutes, she came out. She walks to Aishah. Aishah stood up. The woman says,**

"**This is for you. Keep this. Follow me to your class." Aishah took the paper that the woman gives her. The woman walks out of the office. Follow by Aishah. After 5 minutes, Aishah reach the class with the woman. Inside the class, there was a teacher there were teaching. The woman knocks the door. The teacher inside, look at her, the woman walks into the class. The woman tells the teacher about the new student. The woman went out and told Aishah to go in. Once Aishah walk in she stood beside the teacher. The teacher says,**

"**I am going to be your form teacher. I am Mr. Loh." Aishah nods her head. Mr. Loh looks at his class and say,**

"**Class this is your new friend. Aishah. Be nice to her." Aishah them. From far she can saw that they whispering at each other. Mr. Loh says,**

"**Aishah take a sit at the back." Aishah walk to the back and sit at the empty table. After she sat down the teacher, resume the teaching.**

**Kelvin walks out from the locker room. When he walks out, he saw many people were cheering on him. He walks down the aisle. While walking he saw Asman. He was a transfer student from German. He is big and muscular. Asman had wanted to challenge with Kelvin when he has to know that Kelvin was the champion in school. He had defeated the rest and now it Kelvin turn to fight with him. Kelvin had student all of his moves and know that he can defeat him easily. He went up into the ring. He took out the jacket that he was wearing and put it at the line. He went to the middle of the ring. The referee stands in the middle of Asman and Kelvin. The bell ring, when the bell rings, Asman punches Kelvin face twice. And the third time, Kelvin manages to cover himself and Kelvin manages to punch Asman twice in the face. Kelvin backs away from Asman. Asman went to him, punch him again but Kelvin cover again, and kick Asman at his stomach. Asman nearly fell but luckily, he holds the rope. Asman stood up again and wait for Kelvin to attack so that he can finish Kelvin. Kelvin knows that Asman is waiting for him. So he starts to punch Asman left and right until Asman fell down. Kelvin step back to that Asman can stand up. When Asman stood up, he again waits for Kelvin. Kelvin waits until Asman attack him. He knows that Asman is not very good at waiting. They look at each other eyes. Asman start to go to him. Once Asman reach him, Kelvin punch Asman stomach a few times until Asman fell down. The referee went to Asman and started to count. Kelvin just stood behind the referee. Asman did not move. Kelvin knows his witness. And the only way is to let Asman attack him first. The referee counts until ten. Once reach ten, all the audience start to cheer for him. The referee stood up, went to Kelvin, and declares the champion. Kelvin took the gold belt and went down. He did not like to stay in the ring too long. He got down and went to his locker. Once in, all of his friends went in together. When he got in, he went into shower room. He turns on the tap. The water runs down to his body. He can feel the pain on this body but every thing worth it. He won. He heard that someone knock the door. He heard Paul voice. Paul says,**

"**Kelvin, your mother calls!" When Kelvin heard that, he knows why his stepmother calls Paul. Kelvin turns the tap off and says,**

"**Tell her to call me herself." Kelvin turns the tap on. After 5 minutes, he turns the tap off again and wears the new set of clothes that Paul had hang for him. After wearing it, he went out. Paul was waiting for him outside the shower room. He says to Paul,**

"**My parents don't pay you. So when they call, tell them to call me straight." Paul did not say anything. Kelvin walks out for the locker follow by his friends. **

**Chapter 2**

**At first, Aishah had a hard time studying since she is taking both design and paramedic at the same time but luckily there Dina and Jan Di were helping her coping with her studying. After school, Aishah were suppose to meet with Jan Di and Dina at the library, but she were being hold up by one of her teacher. After her teacher talk to her, she run out from the class and went to her locker. While she was running to the locker, she hit someone but she did not see that person, so she quickly turn and say sorry and turn back in- front and run to her locker. **

**Once reach, she quickly unlocks the locker and took out the books that they wanted to studies and quickly lock back her locker and run to the library. Once she reaches the library, she saw Dina and Jan Di were standing outside of the library and waiting for her. She approaches them. When Dina and Jan Di saw Aishah, Jan Di says,**

"**Do you know what time is it now?" Aishah say,**

"**Sorry, Ms Lee holds me back." Dina say,**

"**Don't worry Aishah. We just came. Jan Di don't act too much." Both Dina and Aishah laugh. Jan Di beat Dina shoulder. Aishah say,**

"**Hi… stop it you guys. Let's go in." They went into the library. They went up to the second floor. Once they got up, they found a very good comfortable place to study. Once they find, they sat down and start to study.**

**After practice, Yee Hoon quickly bath and change back to his uniform. He had promise to meet the science club at the library. Once he got outside, he wanted to walk back to his locker. But suddenly, someone tap his back. He turns around and saw Mike, his best friend. Yee Hoon continues to walk to his locker. Mike says,**

"**Good shoot today!" Yee Hoon just smiles. Mike continue,**

"**I bet that we will win again this year."**

"**Don't over confidant, Mike!"**

"**I'm not but seriously we are." Yee Hoon just smiles. Mike says,**

"**Anyway the team and I wanted to play bowling. Come with us!" Yee Hoon shook his head and say,**

"**Promise science club!"**

"**Science club! Boring dude!"**

"**I promise them Mike!" Before Mike can say anything else. Someone knock Yee Hoon and nearly fell. They saw that the girl turn back and apologize. Yee Hoon looks at her. He never sees her before. The girl starts to run again. Mike says,**

"**Are you okay?" Yee Hoon says,**

"**Who is she?"**

"**New comer I think!" they start to walk back to Yee Hoon's locker. Once at the locker, he opens the locker and put his things inside the locker. Mike says,**

"**Dude… why are you going with the smart ass club man? We should have fun together as a team!" When Yee Hoon heard that, he became angry. He says,**

"**At least when I with them, I can pass my class." Yee Hoon bangs the locker door and walk to the library.**

**After an hour, Aishah had been doing her project, until she realizes that she forgot about Hitler history. She had been doing Nazi history but forgot Hitler. The important part, Aishah excuse herself and went down. Once down stair she saw the science club were doing same experiment. She did not bother and went to the history section. After she selects some books, she took 5 books with her and wanted to go up. When she wanted to reach the staircase, suddenly someone grad her and all of the library books fall. She heard a big bang on the floor. She froze. After a few second, she slowly turn and look to her left and saw a guy were hugging her tight. She saw a bucket on the floor and saw that the guy shirt was wet. The guy turn and look at her. Both of them stare at each other for a while. The guy realizes that he had hugged her tight. He pulls himself away. Aishah say,**

"**Are you okay?" The guy just smiles. One of the science club members went to them and says,**

"**Are you guys okay?" Both of them nodded their head. The science club guy says,**

"**I am really sorry." The guys say,**

"**It okay. Larry." Aishah say,**

"**I think you better go and change you shirt." The guy turn and look back at his shirt and saw it all wet. He looks back at Aishah and say,**

"**Oh… it okay. Let me help you first." The guy knee down and help Aishah with the books. Aishah knee down too. The guys say,**

"**Wow…. Why so many Hitler?" Aishah look at him and say,**

"**Project… I have done Nazi but forget Hitler." The guy stood up with half of the books. Aishah too stood up and say,**

"**Thank you. Um… you can give me the books and you can go and change your shirt."  
"It okay I help you with the books and I change. I can't let a pretty girl like you carry this much books."**

"**It alright. Anyway it you did not change you will catch cold."**

"**No… Let me help." Before Aishah want to protest, the guy walks to the staircase, Aishah had no choice but to give in and let him help her carry the books. Aishah say to herself,**

"**If you start to sneeze don't blame me." Aishah walk to the staircase and went up. Once both of them got up, they walk to Dina and Jan Di. Once at the table, Jan Di and Dina look up when they saw someone put books on top of the table. When they look up, they saw Yee Hoon and Aishah were together. They stood up and stare at them. When Aishah turn and look at them, she saw them were staring at her and the guy. Aishah tap Dina and Jan Di shoulder. Once they regain themselves, Aishah say,**

"**Hi… what happen to both of you?" Dina and Jan Di just look at each other. The guy suddenly sneezes. Aishah look at him and took out a packet of tissue and give to the guy and say,**

"**You should have listened to me." The guy smiles and say,**

"**It okay anyway… My name is Yee Hoon." **

"**Aishah." Yee Hoon just smiles. Aishah say,**

"**I think you better go and change you shirt." Yee Hoon smiles at Aishah. He says,**

"**I better go. See you around." Yee Hoon walks away. Dina walk to Aishah and say,**

"**Do you know him?" Aishah look at Dina and say,**

"**No… why?" Jan Di says,**

"**Cause he never talk to any girls in school." Aishah look at her friends. She did not know what to say. Maybe Yee Hoon had change.**

**Chapter 3**

**After practice, Kelvin wanted to go back home. Once he reaches to his car, he went in. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring, he pick up and heard his stepmother voice. Mrs. Lam says,**

"**Kelvin, how are you?" Kelvin did not answer. He did not like to hear Mrs. Lam voice. Mrs. Lam says,**

"**Kelvin you father is back."**

"**So… you want me to do what?"**

"**He wants to see you."**

"**I don't want to see him. Tell him that."**

"**But Kelvin you know what happen to you when you don't listen to him. Please Kelvin meet him." Kelvin did not say anything. He know what happen if he did not go. His father will come to his school and embarrass him in front of the whole school. Mrs. Lam says,**

"**Meet him at St. Regis hotel. Level two at the restaurant. Tomorrow at five. Okay." Kelvin did not say anything. Mrs. Lam says,**

"**Congrats for winning." Mrs. Lam put down the phone. Kelvin really did not want to see his father. He throws his phone at the next seat. And speed off.**

**After Aishah finish her design class. She wanted to go back to her locker to take her things and go back. Since she had to stay back to finish her design. While she was walk back, Aishah had to pass by the teacher's room. So that she could reach her locker faster. While walking, she heard some noise inside the teacher's room. At first she though that it might by a teacher inside. She continues to walk. But she had a very hard feeling and she heard a big bang coming from the teacher's room. She walks near to the door. She push the door and she saw a man was standing near to the teacher's table were looking for something. She saw a that the man were opening one of the teacher drawer and saw that he took some thing inside the drawer and when he got the thing. Aishah saw that after the man took the thing, she saw him laughing. She could not see his face. She saw that the guy hand had a snake tattoo. Suddenly, Aishah accidentally push the door too hard and the door open and the guy turn and look at her. The guy runs out from the window. Aishah ran to the guy but it too late the guy had run away. Aishah run out of the office, went to the security office, and told them what she saw. The officer checks the office and told Aishah nothing was stolen only some plain paper that the teacher had kept. **

**After school, Kelvin drives to the St' Regis. He must meet his father. At first, he did not want to meet him but after what happen the last time, he did not want to make trouble at school. Once he reaches the hotel, he parks his car and went in. Once in, he went up to the second floor restaurant. Once there, the waitress says,**

"**How many person sir?" Kelvin reply,**

"**I am meeting Mr. Lam."**

"**Oh… follow me sir." The waitress escort Kelvin to meet his father. Once arrive at the table. Kelvin sat down. Mr. Lam looks at his son. The waitress put the menu down. The waitress says,**

"**What would you like sir?" Kelvin flips the menu and look. Mr. Lam says to the waitress,**

"**I like to have any thing that the chef would like to serve me. And white wine." The waitress nods her head and face Kelvin. Kelvin says,**

"**What ever he orders." The waitress walk away. Mr. Lam says,**

"**How are you my son?" Kelvin did not answer. Mr. Lam says,**

"**I heard that you win." Kelvin just shakes his head. The waitress came with the food. After putting the food down. The waitress went away. Mr. Lam says,**

"**Why are you so quiet? Talk to me!"**

"**I don't need to talk to you." **

"**Kelvin I am your father!"**

"**So what's the big deal if you are my father?"**

"**Kelvin!"**

"**What. You ask me to come I come. You did not ask me to talk to you."**

"**KELVIN!" Mr. Lam kept quiet. He did not want to fight with Kelvin. He breathe in and say,**

"**Kelvin, my son. Sorry. Come on let's eat." Mr. Lam starts to eat his food. Kelvin eats his food. After a while Mr. Lam took out an envelope and place it beside Kelvin's hand. Kelvin look at the envelope and look at Mr. Lam. Mr. Lam says,**

"**Look inside the envelope." Kelvin takes the envelope and opens it. He looks inside the envelope and saw photo. He took out the photo. After taking it out, he saw same photo of Jan Di. The girl at school. He flips the photo and look at his father. Mr. Lam says,**

"**How you think of her?" Kelvin says,**

"**What all this. How you know her?"**

"**So you do know her!"**

"**I am asking you what all this?"**

"**I want you to get to know your future wife." Kelvin was shock to hear what his father said. His future wife. He says angrily,**

"**WHAT!"**

"**She cute right." Kelvin stood up and wanted to leave. Mr. Lam says,**

"**Kelvin. What wrong. You don't like her!" Kelvin stop and turn to his father and say,**

"**I don't want to get marry!"**

"**What!"**

"**I said I don't want to get marry! You understand!" Mr. Lam cool himself down and say,**

"**Take a sit. Tell me why?" Kelvin refuses and say,**

"**I don't want to get marry or even take over your stupid company." When Mr. Lam heard what he said. Mr. Lam says angrily,**

"**Kelvin… I have enough of this. I don't care anymore. You will get marry and will also take over my stupid company right after your school. Whether you like it or not." Mr. Lam stood up and leaves Kelvin there standing. **

**Chapter 4**

**The next day, Aishah went into the school. When she was walking to her locker. She saw that a lot of people were running towards her. She though something exciting happen. So she did not bother and continue to walk to her locker. Suddenly she saw Jan Di and Dina too were running following the crowd. She quickly went to them. Aishah say,**

"**What happen?" Jan Di hugs Aishah and say,**

"**They accuse Kelvin for stealing the exam answer sheet." Aishah look at Dina. They heard that one of the student say that Kelvin's father is coming to the school. Suddenly, Jan Di pulls herself and run to the principal office. Dina follows her; Aishah did not know what to do. Suddenly she remembers that she saw someone at the teacher's office yesterday. Maybe they though that Kelvin might be the person that steal the answer sheet. She remembers that the person who steals the paper had a snake tattoo on his hand. Aishah run to the principal office. Once she reaches the office, she saw a lot of people were crowding in front of the office. She saw Yee Hoon. She thought maybe if she tells Yee Hoon. He can help Kelvin out. She tries to shout at Yee Hoon so that Yee Hoon can come to her. **

**Yee Hoon was standing at the principal office once he heard that his brother were being accuse of stealing the exam answer sheet. He saw some of Kelvin friends were running to him. They ask him what happen. Yee Hoon told them. After 5 minutes, he saw many people were running towards them. Someone had spread the thing out. After a while he saw Dina and Jan Di to were running towards them. Jan Di says,**

"**How is Kelvin?" **

"**He is okay. My dad have not come yet so don't worry." Said Yee Hoon. Suddenly he heard his name was being call. He searches for the person that calls him. He saw Aishah were waving at him and shouting his name. He saw that she was asking him to go to her. Yee Hoon walks into the crowd and went to Aishah. **

**Mr. Lam was walking back to his office when his manager runs to him. Mr. Lam says,**

"**What happen Nigel?" Nigel says,**

"**Kelvin… he is in trouble."**

"**What!"**

"**The principal call and said that Kelvin had stolen the exam answer sheets." Mr. Lam was shock to hear what Nigel had said. **

"**Prepare my car now. My wife does she knows?"**

"**She now on the way to school." Mr. Lam nods his head and both of them walk down to the entrance to wait for the car while Nigel calls the driver to bring the car over. Once down the car came just nice. Nigel opens the back door and let Mr. Lam went in, then he went in front and sits beside the driver. Nigel told the driver to go to Kelvin's school. **

**Once reach, Nigel went out and opens the back door and Mr. Lam went down. When they wanted to go into the school, Mrs. Lam came just in time. Mrs. Lam went down. Mr. Lam looks at his wife and say,**

"**I told you. See what he has done." Mrs. Lam did not say anything. Even thought Kelvin is not her son but still she loves him. He went in. Follow by Mrs. Lam. Once they reach the principal office, they saw many people standing near the office. Nigel went to the front and told the student to move so that the Mr. and Mrs. Lam to go into the office. When Nigel, told them to move, the entire student look at them. Fear start to when to them. They scare that Mr. Lam will beat the hell out of Kelvin. Mr. and Mrs. Lam walk to the office. Nigel opens the door and went in.**

**Chapter 5**

**When Yee Hoon reach Aishah. Aishah say,**

"**I think I know who did it!" Yee Hoon was shock and say,**

"**What… you know?"**

"**Sort of. While the other day, I walk pass the teacher's room and saw someone took some paper and that guy have a snake tattoo on his hand."**

"**Snake tattoo. He does not have any tattoo on him. But why his identity card at the teacher's room." Both of them kept quiet. Aishah say,**

"**Maybe someone wants to frame him!"**

"**Maybe so." Yee Hoon pulls Aishah to the principal office. Only Aishah can help his brother. Aishah was shock when Yee Hoon pulls her. Once reach, Aishah saw that Jan Di was still crying. Yee Hoon opens the door and saw that Mr. Lam wanted to throw a vase to Kelvin, who was on the floor. Aishah run to the Kelvin and stood in front of him and shouts,**

"**Stop!"**

**Once Mr. and Mrs. Lam went in, they saw Kelvin was standing at Mr. Osmen, Kelvin teacher. Mr. Lam looks at Kelvin. Kelvin did not look at him. Mr. Lam says,**

"**Useless…" The principal say,**

"**Sorry for the inconvenience cause. We found that Kelvin had stolen the exam answer sheet." Mr. Lam did not say anything, he just looks at Kelvin. The principal say,**

"**We ask him where the answer sheet but he did not answer." Mr. Lam says,**

"**I help." Mr. Lam went to Kelvin, but before he can say anything Mr. Osmen say,**

"**Mr. Lam please do not hurt him." Mr. Lam did not care and ask Mr. Osmen to move at first Mr. Osmen did not want but Kelvin told him to let his father do want he want. Mr. Osmen walks to the principal. He can't do anything, but to let Mr. Lam do what he do best to Kelvin. Mr. Lam says,**

"**Where is the answer sheet?" Kelvin looks at his father and say,**

"**I don't have it." Mr. Lam slaps at Kelvin's face. Kelvin did not care. Mr. Lam ask him again and Kelvin denial every thing. Mr. Lam got angry. And hit him harder and hit him again. The Mr. Lam grabs Kelvin shirt and say,**

"**Where is it?"**

"**If you my dad you should trust me. But you…" before he can continue, Mr. Lam push him down and took a vase from the table and wanted to throw to him. Suddenly, a girl run to Kelvin and stop him from throwing the vase at Kelvin. The girl says,**

"**How can a father like you don't believe what his son said?" Mr. Lam says,**

"**Who are you to say that to me? You don't know him."**

"**Yes… I don't know him but I know the true. I know that your son did not steal the answer sheet." Every one look at her. Yee Hoon went to her and says,**

"**Dad believes her." When Aishah heard, that Yee Hoon calls that guy dad. She did not know what to say. "What relation do they have?" Aishah thought to herself. Yee Hoon says,**

"**She saw the person who frames Kelvin. That guy had a snake tattoo on his hand." Mr. Manfield the principal says,**

"**Are you sure Aishah?" Aishah look at the principal and say,**

"**I saw him at the office and that guy who took the paper, the guy manages to run away. I call the security officer and they check and said he just took some paper and it nothing." When they heard what she said, Mr. Manfield asks the teacher to call the security officer to come and meet him. Mr. Lam put down the vase and walks out of the office follow by Mrs. Lam. Aishah and Yee Hoon help Kelvin up. After Kelvin's parent walk out, Paul, Jan Di and Dina went in. they went to Kelvin. Aishah stood behind them. Aishah decided to walk out of the office. She had help him and she don't expect anything. She went out of the office. **

**Nigel calls the driver. After 5 minutes, the car came. Mr. and Mrs. Lam went into the car. Once inside, Mr. Lam told the driver to go back to the office. Mrs. Lam says,**

"**You should not have to do that to him!" Mr. Lam looks at her and says,**

" **What should I do?"**

"**Something other beating him."**

"**You know me." Mrs. Lam cannot say anything. Her husband will never listen to her. Once they reach the office. Nigel and Mr. Lam when out. Before Mr. Lam went out and she says,**

"**Call him." Mr. Lam did not turn or say anything. He know what his wife means. He continues to walk into the building. Mrs. Lam sadly wants into the car and told the driver to go home.**

**After the whole accident, Kelvin when to his class. While walking there he calls Nigel. He told him to find the person who wants to frame him. After telling Nigel, he went into the class. He sat down at his table, at the back of the class near the window. Paul came with two can of coke. He gives one to Kelvin and say,**

"**Luckily that girl helps you, if not you be on the way to the hospital." When Paul said that. Kelvin just remembers the girl who saves him. So stupid of her to save him. He really does not care anymore. Still she really dares to talk like that to his father. Kelvin looks at Paul and say,**

"**Who is she?" **

"**She is a new comer. Jan Di friend." Kelvin nods his head. He look outside. When he looks outside, he saw the girl and Yee Hoon were sitting at one of the chair near the pond.**

**After Paul and the rest walk in, Yee Hoon saw that Aishah were nowhere to be found. He quickly run out of the office and start to search for Aishah. Don't know why but he need to see Aishah. After he searches high and low for Aishah, he manages to find Aishah at the pond there sitting there reading book. He slowly walks to her. Once he reaches her, Yee Hoon say,**

"**Hi!" Aishah turn around and saw Yee Hoon was standing near her. Aishah smile and say,**

"**How is every thing okay." Yee Hoon nods his head and sits next to Aishah. Aishah say,**

"**That's good."**

"**Thanks to you." Aishah just smiled. Yee Hoon says,**

"**If you did not help, maybe he will not be here."**

"**Why?" Aishah look at him puzzle.**

"**My dad will kill him."**

"**Sorry for asking, but what is your relation with Kelvin?"**

"**He is my step brother."**

"**Oh…" Aishah did not want to say anything else. She did not want to know anything about other people family. If they want to tell, she will listen or else she will not ask them. Yee Hoon says,**

"**Anyway thank you."**

"**It okay, don't need to thank me a lot of time." Aishah and Yee Hoon just smile at each other. Don't know why Yee Hoon felt something special about Aishah. He had not talked to any girl after so long but don't know why she is totally different from the rest.**

**Chapter 6**

**After school Aishah went back home. At first, Yee Hoon want to take her home but Aishah did not want, but after Yee Hoon told her that he want to take her home after what she did to Kelvin. So she agrees to let Yee Hoon take her home. Once reach her house, Aishah told him to park his car at the car park instead in front of her father coffee shop. Yee Hoon says,**

"**You stay here?"**

"**No… in front there."**

" **Let me drive you there." Yee Hoon what to drive her there but Aishah say,**

"**Don't!" Yee Hoon stop and look at Aishah. Yee Hoon says,**

"**Why?"**

"**It just that, if you drop me at the front, my family think that you are…" Aishah did not know what to say. Yee Hoon says,**

"**I am your…?"**

"**Are my boyfriend." Aishah did not dare to look at him. When Yee Hoon heard what Aishah said. His face turns red. His heart beating very fast. Aishah say,**

"**I think I better go. I see you tomorrow. Bye." Yee Hoon slowly turns at Aishah. He nods his head. Aishah want down and went back home. Yee Hoon looks at her go. His heart still beat very fast. He kind of like the way Aishah said about the being her boyfriend. He drives back home. Once home, he went straight to his room. He kept thinking about Aishah. He did not event realize that his mother were at the hall. When he did not even heard his mother calling him. He went in his room. He closes the door. And lay down at his bed. **

**Once Aishah reach her house, she straight went into her room. She had to study for her mid-term. Half way study, she felt very hungry, so she decided to go down to the coffee shop to see what she can eat. She went out of her room, and went out of the house. She went down to the coffee shop. Once down stairs, she walks to the shop. When she got in, she saw her mother was sitting at the chair near the kitchen. She went to her and says,**

"**Mum.. What there to eat. Hungry ah…" Jurehan say,**

"**There is some food inside. Go and check." Aishah went into the kitchen. Once in, she saw Jamien, she heard her father was shouting outside the kitchen door. She says,**

"**What happen?"**

"**Shahidah… she in big trouble!' Said Jamien. Aishah went out of the door and saw her father was hitting her sister. She says,**

"**What happen dad?" Rashid say,**

"**Your sister she… I don't know what to say." Rashid hit Shahidah head. Shahidah did not say anything. Aishah say, **

"**What happen?"**

"**She beat this guy in school. And that guy were badly injure." Said Rashid. He knows that his daughter is very kind and very helpful but for the last year, she had beaten up guy in school like it her business. Shahidah say,**

"**I beat him cause I got reason. You know right I'll always have reason to beat people up. If not I will not touch them." Rashid say,**

" **What is the reason this time?" **

"**I can't tell you. You will found out soon." Said Shahidah and went in. Rashid did not know what to say to Shahidah. Aishah say,**

"**Got anything to eat? Hungry." Rashid and Aishah went into the shop.**

**Mr. Kim walks into his office. He had receives a call from Mr. Lam, saying that Kelvin had agree to marry his daughter. So he wanted to pack his things and go back home to tell his family especially Jan Di his only daughter. He calls his driver to pick him up. After parking, he went out of his office and went down to exit. He saw his driver. He got into the car. He told the diver to go back home. The driver nod his head and drive. After half hour, they reach back to his house. A ten-room banglo. The driver stop in- front of the door. He quickly went inside. Once in, he searches of his wife. Once he saw his wife at the garden with his pretty daughter. He went to them. At first he wanted to scare his daughter, but Jan Di manager to turn behind and saw her father. Jan Di says,**

"**Dad you're early?" Mr. Kim says,**

"**I want to tell you something." Mr. Kim sits beside his daughter. He holds his daughter hand and say,**

"**Baby, listen to what I am going to say." Jan Di looks at her mother and say,**

"**What happen?"**

"**Mr. Lam had tell Kelvin about getting you marry him." Jan Di looks at his dad closely and her father says,**

"**Kelvin said YES!" When Jan Di heard what her father said. She stood up and hugs her parents. She very happy when she heard what her father said. Jan Di says,**

"**Thank dad you're the best." Mr. Kim says,**

"**Are you happy my dear?" Jan Di nods her head and hugs her father.**

**Chapter 7**

**Aishah was waiting for Dina and Jan Di at the canteen. Jan Di told her to wait for them so that they can go back home together. While waiting she saw Kelvin were walking into the canteen. When he walk pass her Kelvin and Aishah eyes meet. She smiles to Kelvin. They look at each other eyes. Kelvin turn back to the front. Aishah thought that he was mean. He did not smile back or even thank her for saving him from being accused for stealing the exam answer sheets. She saw Jan Di and Dina were walking towards her. She stood up and walks to them. They walk together to Jan Di car. Jan Di wants to send them home. Once they go into the car. They start to talk. Jan Di says,**

"**Do you guys want to go to Kelvin match?" **

"**For what?" said Dina.**

"**Just go. Any way I need someone to go with me. You guys please follow."**

**Dina look at Aishah. Dina say,**

"**When?"**

"**Tonight." Said Jan Di.**

"**Sorry…"Said Dina. Jan Di looks at Aishah. Aishah look at her. Jan Di say,**

"**Please…" Aishah smile and say,**

"**Okay."**

" **I pick you up at 7 okay." Aishah smile. The car stops in front of Aishah father shop. Aishah open the door and went out. She close the door back and Jan Di wipe down the window and say,**

"**Remember at 7." Aishah smile and say,**

"**Okay…" She looks at the car and went she cannot see the car anymore, she went up to her house. **

**When she got into her room, she change and start to do her homework, half way through she felt sleepy and fall asleep. After two hour, her hand phone rings. At first she did not want to pick up, but the phone kept ringing, so she had not choice but to pick up her phone. Once she answers, she hear Jan Di voice. **

"**Aishah I am on the way to your house. Are you ready?" Aishah says,**

"**Ready for what?"**

"**You had forgotten that you have to go with me to Kelvin match!" Aishah wake up and say,**

"**I'll… be ready in 5 minutes." **

"**Okay.. See you!" both of them put down the phone. Aishah hurry and went to the washroom and quickly bath, she went into her room and wear her clothes. She combs her hair, after combing, she heard the car horn. She knew that Jan Di had come. She take her bag and shoe and went down half way she meet her parents, she kiss their hand and told them she is going out with Jan Di. She rush and went into the car. Once inside, the driver drives them to the match. Jan Di says,**

"**Why take so long?" Aishah say,**

"**I over slept. Sorry." Jan Di just smiles. **

**Once they reach at the old building of their school. Jan Di and Aishah got out of the car. Jan Di walks into the school. Aishah just follow behind. They finality reach the hallway. In front of the, thee is a big door. Jan Din looks at Aishah. Aishah look back to Jan Di. Jan Di opens the big door. When the door opens, they can see many people were shouting and cheering. Jan Di pull Aishah hand. They went to the front, once they reach, Jan Di say to someone Aishah did not know. Jan Di says,**

"**Ash how is it?" The guy turns and says,**

"**Kelvin is playing with him." Jan Di start to cheer for Kelvin. Aishah look at them. It is her first time watching fighting match. Normally she is the one pull her sister from a fight. **

**Chapter 8**

**Kelvin was walking towards the canteen. He saw the girl who saves him. He walk pass her. He saw that she was smiling at him. Both of their eyes meet. Kelvin, suddenly felt his heart were beating very fast. So fast that he could not even breathe. He turns around and kept looking in front. He turns around and looks at her. But she stood up and went to Jan Di. Kelvin turn back. He walks out of the canteen He need to go to the gym to get ready for his match with Nit. Another transfer student who came to the school so that he can beat him. Once he reach the gym he start to train him self. After three hours, he went to his locker and start to bath. He know any moment Paul will came in. Once he finish bathing. He went out and get himself ready. Paul came in and saw that Kelvin is ready. Paul say,**

"**Are you really sure you be alright?" Kelvin look at him and say,**

"**Why!"**

"**Nothing I just worry." Kelvin stood up and say,**

"**You know me. I'll be alright." Kelvin look at the clock at the wall and say,**

"**Time to go." He walk out of the locker room. Paul say to himself,**

"**It not you I am worry about it him!" He follows him behind. Once they reach the ring. Kelvin when up to the ring. He saw Nit was standing at the far end of the ring. The referee asks both of them to stand in the middle so that they can start the match. Once they were in the middle. The judge starts to ring the bell. Nit start by punching Kelvin in the face but Kelvin manages to block all his punch. Whenever Nit wanted to punch Kelvin, Kelvin will run away from Nit. Kelvin punches Nit but went Nit want to punch Kelvin, Kelvin run away. Suddenly, Kelvin saw that girl were beside Jan Di. When did they arrive? Kelvin was busy looking at Aishah that he had forgotten Nit. Nit manages to punch him a few times. But Kelvin manages to block and punch Nit a few times. Kelvin did not know why he wants to finish fighting with Nit. Kelvin punch Nit stomach a few time and punch Nit face. Nit fell down. He got up but before he do Kelvin punch Nit face a few time again and Nit fell down and faint. The referee count to ten. Once reach ten, the referee pronounce Kelvin the winner. Kelvin took at belt from the referee Kelvin went down. Kelvin wants to walk to his locker. All of them look at him. Paul went up to the ring and took at belt from the referee. Went Kelvin was walking up, he saw that Aishah were looking at him. Kelvin look at Aishah eyes and again his heart were beating very fast. He can see that she was smiling at him and clapping at him. He felt good went she was clapping for him. Once in his locker, he straight went to the shower. Once he got into the shower, he switches on the tap. The water flows down his body. He can feel the bruises at his body. But he cannot forget the way Aishah smile at her. The way her eyes look at him after he wins the match. He smiles at first he felt nice he remember that he felt hurt before and he has stop loving any girls. He closes his eyes. Trying to erase Aishah eyes. Suddenly he heard that his phone rings. He switches off the tap. He took out this pants he cover himself with a towel. He went out, Paul hand him his phone. He heard Nigel voice.**

"**Young master… I already found out who frame you!"**

"**Who?"**

"**Thomas sir."**

"**The Thomas that I beat few month ago."**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay tell him I want to meet him tomorrow. Place let him choose." **

"**Yes young master." Both of them put down the phone. Paul says,**

"**Who is that?" Kelvin shake his head and went to the change room and wear his clothes. Paul did not say anything.**

**After Aishah finish her study at the garden, she wanted to walk back to the locker and put her thing inside and after she can go home. While she saw walking back she had to pass by the basement. While she was walking, she heard some noise inside the basement. At first, she thought it was nothing but she heard again. She stops and look at the basement door. She wanted to go in but she remember that Dina had told her that the basement is haunted. But she heard the noise again. She felt very curious and walk to the gate. She opens the gate and went in. Once she went in, she went down the stairs. Once there she did not heard anything and see any thing. She wanted to go up when she heard the same noise. She searches the noise. Suddenly she saw Kelvin and a guy who were kneeling down on him. From far Aishah can see that he wanted to punch the guy in his face but stop. She did not hear what Kelvin was talking to him. She saw that Kelvin walk away. After a while, She saw that the guy took out something, from far she saw the guy were holding a penknife. The guy stood up and run toward Kelvin. Aishah shouted,**

"**KELVIN!" **

**He heard his name was being call from behind, he turn behind and he felt something sharp went inside him. He can felt the pain. It was killing him. He felt the sharp thing went out. He takes a few steps behind. And saw Thomas face. He saw that Aishah were running towards him. He fell down. Thomas step back, the penknife drop. Aishah went to him. Aishah did not see the guy. Aishah knee down. She saw that Kelvin's stomach was bleeding. Since she was wearing two shirts. She took out her blouse and places it at his wound and put some pressure onto the wound. The guy manages to run away. Aishah shake his shoulder a few times. Kelvin opens his eyes. Once he open, he saw Aishah were looking down at him and say,**

"**Don't close your eyes. It is all right. Please wake up." He can see Aishah eyes were full of tears. Aishah took her phone and call the ambulance. After she tells the operator where they were, she put down the phone and still put on the pressure. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks. Kelvin smiles at Aishah. Don't know why he can't see her tears. He slowly put his hand at Aishah cheeks and wipes her tears away. Aishah was shock. She don't know why Kelvin did that to her. Kelvin says slowly,**

"**Don't… cry…." suddenly Kelvin eyes slowly shut. His hand drop. **

**Chapter 9**

**Aishah could not sleep after what had happen to Kelvin. She felt responsible that he being stab. If she had not call him, he would not be stab. She wakes up and went outside, once outside, she saw Afidah and Shahidah were sitting at the balcony. She went to them. She sat down next to Afidah. Shahidah and Afidah look at Aishah. They know what bother her. Afidah say,**

"**Why? Still think about that guy is it?" They look at her. She did not say anything. Shahidah say,**

"**For god sake. You have save him you idiot." Aishah start to cry. Afidah beat Shahidah. Afidah went to Aishah and comfort her. Shahidah stood up and say,**

"**Let's go!" Her sister looks at her. She says,**

"**Let go to the hospital. It irritating you knows." Shahidah went into her room and change. Aishah and Afidah went to their room too and change. After a few minutes, all of them got ready and went down stairs. **

**Once down, they saw a taxi were waiting for them. Shahidah say,**

'**Get in. I call." They got in and the driver drives them to the hospital. Once they arrive at the hospital, Shahidah pay the taxi fare. They went in. They went into Kelvin ward. Once reach, Aishah open the door and want to go in. she turn around and saw her sister were standing behind. Shahidah say,**

"**Go in we wait." Aishah smile and went in. She close the door. She wanted to turn and walk to the chair beside Kelvin's bed but she saw someone one were sitting beside him. Aishah wanted to walk out but the person stood up and went to her. She know the person. It was Kelvin's father. Aishah saw that his face were full with tears, she saw him crying on the day Kelvin were stab. She did not know what to do that time, but she know that Mr. Lam have love Kelvin more Kelvin know. He walks out without saying anything. Aishah went to Kelvin. Aishah sat down on the chair. She look at him and say,**

"**Sorry… I am really sorry…." Aishah start to cry.**

**After 1 week Kelvin was in coma, he finally wakes up. Once Paul went in, he saw Kelvin had wake up. He went to him and hug Kelvin. Kelvin pull him away. Kelvin say,**

"**Stop it Paul."**

"**I am so happy."**

"**I know." Paul stood beside the bed and say,**

"**You have no idea how I feel." Kelvin did not say anything. **

**Mr. Lam rush to the hospital when he received a call from his wife that Kelvin had wake up from the coma. He quickly, ask Nigel to book a ticket back to Singapore and told his wife to meet him at the airport. When he got into the plane, he had a mix feeling. He really worry when Kelvin was being stab by the person who wanted to frame him. After 10 hours of flight, finally he reach Singapore's Airport. Once he clear the immigration, he quickly went out of the gate and saw his wife. both of them when to the arrival pick up. Once there, their car was waiting for them. They got in and the driver drives them to the hospital that Kelvin's in. Once they reach the hospital, they hurry went to Kelvin room. Once there, Mr. Lam open the door. And saw Kelvin was laying down. He went in. Once inside, Kelvin saw him and his wife, Kelvin sat up and say,**

" **What you want?" Mr. Lam knew that Kelvin is going to said that to him. He say,**

"**How are you?" Kelvin say,**

"**You don't need to know."**

"**Paul is there anything needed in here. I will ask Nigel to arrange." But before Paul can say anything Kelvin say,**

"**I don't need anything from you." Mr. Lam kept quiet. Mrs. Lam just stood behind her husband. She did not know what to say to Kelvin. Whatever she say Kelvin will not listen. Mr. Lam say,**

"**Do you feel any pain? If have I call the doctor to check."**

"**I said you don't need to know. What for you want to know?"**

"**I am your father Kelvin!" Said Mr. Lam. Kelvin stands up and says,**

"**I don't care. You are happy when I got stab. You wish that I died. Right!"**

"**KELVIN!" shout Mr. Lam. **

"**Deep inside your heart you really like me to die. To make that bitch of yours happy." Mrs. Lam eyes were full with tears. Mr. Lam got angry but he did not want to say anything. He know that he had done wrong. Kelvin say again,**

"**You never care for me. You never even love me. You just wish that I died so that you can live with your wife and your obedient son. You never care or even love." Suddenly he felt someone hand landed at his cheek. **

**Aishah were running into the school. She had waked up late. Her sister woke her up at 4.30 in the morning. And they rush back home. Once home she continue to sleep and woke up late. She had an early class. Once inside, she run to her locker to put her bag and took her design stuff. she runs to the design class. While she was running to her class, suddenly she knock with someone, but luckily that person got hold of her. When she open her eyes, she saw Yee Hoon was the one who caught her. Both of their eyes met. After a few second, Aishah say,**

"**Am I that pretty that you don't want to let me go." Yee Hoon stood up straight and let her go. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Sorry. Um… why you run so fast.?"**

"**I am late for my design class. I think I better go." Aishah want to run away but Yee Hoon pull her hand. Aishah look at him and look at her hand. Aishah say,**

"**What happen?" Yee Hoon look at their hand. He let Aishah hand go. Aishah say,**

"**What?" Yee Hoon say,**

"**Design class is delay." **

"**What!"**

"**The teachers as the at urgent meeting." Aishah nod her head. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Let me accompany you to the class."**

"**Uh.. It okays. I can go myself."**

"**It's okay. I send you. If not you will fall." Aishah smile and say,**

"**Okay… if you insist." Aishah and Yee Hoon walk to the design class.**

**Once they reach the class, Aishah went in and Yee Hoon went back to his class. Aishah sit at her seat. When she sat there, Jan Di went to her and say,**

"**Paul call." Aishah look at her and say,**

"**That…"**

"**Kelvin had wake up." Aishah heart felt less heavy. She say,**

"**That how is he?"**

"**He is fine. Doctor told him to rest more."**

"**Okay… that good."**

"**Um… will you accompany me to visit him?" Aishah look at her. Jan DI says,**

"**Please… I…I…I don't want to go alone. Please." Aishah look at her and say,**

"**Okay…" Jan Di felt happy that Aishah want to go with her to see Kelvin. Jan Di say,**

"**After school wait for me at your locker and we go together. Okay." Aishah nod her head. the teacher come and Jan Di went back to her sit.**

**Chapter 10**

**After school, Aishah wait for Jan Di at her locker like them promise. After 10 minutes, Jan Di comes running to Aishah. Once she reaches Aishah, Jan Di say,**

"**Sorry… Late class." Aishah smile and say,**

"**Let's go." Aishah and Jan Di walk to the entrance and wait for the car. Once the car arrives, both of them went into the car. Jan Di told the driver to go to the hospital. The driver nod his head and drive them to the hospital. After they reach, they went out of the car and went into the hospital and went to Kelvin's ward. Once they reach to the ward, they saw Yee Hoon and Paul were standing near the door. They went to them and look inside. They saw that Kelvin and Mr. Lam were fighting. Aishah look at Jan Di did not say anything. At first Aishah though of walking away telling Jan Di that she need to go back. She did not want to know anything about them fighting. But she heard that Kelvin said that his father did not love him and wish he died. Aishah suddenly felt angry. She know that Mr. Lam love him and were there for him when he was in coma. Mr. Lam even cry every time he came and visits Kelvin. She could not take it. Aishah went in and slap Kelvin cheeks.**

**Everyone in the room was shocked. No one in the room dare to slap Kelvin except Mr. Lam. Kelvin slowly looks at Aishah. Aishah say,**

"**How dare you. You said he did not love you. Well listen here very carefully." Everyone look at her. Aishah continue,**

"**He was here every night when you were in coma. And every night he will cry. He cry to see you in this condition. If you don't believe me ask Paul. You can ask any one in this room if he did not cry when he see you." Aishah continue,**

"**IF THAT NOT LOVES. WHAT IS IT?" shout Aishah. Kelvin looks at his father. He can see his father eyes were full with tears. Aishah say again,**

"**I know that I should not have involved, but you think I am going to stand there and see you shouting at him without knowing what actually he did. You are an idiot. A big idiot that I have seen." Aishah walk out of the ward. Follow by Mr. and Mrs. Lam. Paul went to him and say,**

"**What ever she said is true. I wanted to tell you but he told me not to. He really loves you." Yee Hoon walks away. He has try so many time so that he can let his brother see that his father love he very much more him. But Kelvin will never listen to him. Kelvin fell down to his knee when he heard what they said. He is confuse whether to believe or not. One side telling to believe what they had said and the other side of him told him not to. Jan Di and Paul quickly went to him see if he is all right.**

**Once Aishah got out. She breathes in and out. She did not know that she is going to say that to him. But he needs it anyway. If not her someone else will do it. Suddenly someone tap her shoulder. Aishah turn around and saw Mrs. Lam. She turn and look at her. Yee Hoon stand beside her mother and say,**

"**Mum… Aishah…. Aishah mine and Kelvin mother." Yee Hoon introduces Aishah to his mother. Aishah smile at her. Mrs. Lam say,**

"**Thank you. For saving Kelvin twice." Aishah say,**

"**It alright. " Mrs. Lam says,**

"**You came here to visit Kelvin regularly?"**

"**Um… not that much. But every time I go, Mr. Lam will be there. That why I know." Said Aishah. The driver came to them and told Mrs. Lam that Mr. Lam is calling her. Mrs. Lam say to Aishah,**

"**I got to go. Please take care of my two sons for me." Aishah smile and reply,**

"**I will try." Mrs. Lam took out her name card from her bag and gives it Aishah and say,**

"**If you need anything call me." Mrs. Lam look at Aishah hoping that she can change Kelvin. She hold Aishah hand tight and let go. She go to the car. Aishah and Yee Hoon just look at Mrs. Lam go into the car and see the car go. Yee Hoon say,**

"**You were brave." Aishah look at him and say,,**

"**Why you said that?"**

"**No one dare to slap him."**

"**Because?"**

"**Don't know."**

"**Huh…"**

"**Anyway thank you for slapping him."**

"**Welcome." Aishah look at her watch and saw that it is already 5 pm. She say,**

"**Alamak, I have to go." Aishah excuse herself but Yee Hoon say,**

"**Let me send you home."**

"**It okay. I can go back myself."**

"**I'll send you, I need to repay you for slapping Kelvin." Aishah say,**

"**You always have reason to send me home." Yee Hoon smile and say,**

"**I really do." They walk to his car. They went in and Yee Hoon drive Aishah back home.**

**When Mrs. Lam went into the car, Mr. Lam say,**

"**Did you thank her?" Mrs. Lam reply,**

"**Yes… "Mr. Lam asks the driver to go to the office first send Mrs. Lam home. The driver drives him to the office. On the way to the office. Mrs. Lam kept remembering what Aishah had said to Kelvin. Some how Kelvin did not do anything to her or even scold her. It seem like Kelvin listen to what she say. She smile to herself. She don't have to worry about Kelvin, he had been taken care of. Once they arrive at the office, Nigel was at the entrance waiting for him. Nigel open the door and Mr. Lam wanted to go out but the Mrs. Lam say,**

"**Um… do you think we should ask her to have lunch with us?" Mr. Lam say,**

"**You arrange." He went out.**

**Kelvin was laying down at the ward. His mind was thinking of what Aishah had said to him. He remembers the slap that she give him. He touches his cheeks and smile. He says to Paul,**

"**She dares to slap me."**

"**You kind of deserve it."**

"**I think. Her hand was so smooth." Paul shook his head. He stops and says,**

"**Smooth!"**

"**Yah.."**

"**Do you like her?"**

"**I don't know!" Kelvin lay down and smile. **

**Chapter 11**

**After a week, finally Kelvin can come to school. Once he arrives, Kelvin park his car. He went out of the car and went in. The first thing he wanted to do is to see Aishah. Aishah did not visit him after the slapping incident. He went in. He went to Aishah locker to see if she is there. Once there, he saw Aishah were putting her bag inside the locker. He when to her. Once he reaches her. Aishah wanted to close the locker door when she saw Kelvin was standing beside her. She smiles at her and say,**

"**Hi…" Kelvin says,**

"**Can I talk to you?"**

"**Can…" However, before Kelvin can say anything, Yee Hoon run to Aishah and say,**

"**Aishah… I need to talk to you." Aishah look at him. He continue,**

"**My parent what to have lunch with you?"**

"**What!" **

"**They want to thank you for saving Kelvin." Aishah turn to Kelvin. Yee Hoon turn to look where Aishah were looking. He saw Kelvin was standing looking in front of her. Kelvin just walks off. Aishah and Yee Hoon look at each other. Yee Hoon says,**

"**What he want?"**

"**I don't know. Sorry what were you saying?"**

"**My parents invite you to have lunch with them." Aishah look at Yee Hoon he remember Kelvin. Aishah say,**

"**Sorry… I think I can't."**

"**Why?"**

"**I just can't sorry tell your parents that. I better go." Aishah walk away. **

**After her last class, Aishah decided to look for Kelvin. She got the feeling that Kelvin want to talk to her. She asks around but no one had seen him. She went up to the rooftop. When she opened the rooftop door, she can see Kelvin sitting at one of the chairs there. She walks to him. Once she reaches him, Aishah tap his shoulder. He turns and saw Aishah. Aishah say,**

"**Hi… sorry to disturb you." Kelvin turns in front. Aishah say,**

"**Just now you want to talk to me?" Kelvin did not respond. Aishah sat beside him and ask him again. However, he did not say anything. Aishah say,**

"**Since you did not want to talk I go. Anyway I told him that I couldn't meet your parents." Aishah walk away. Kelvin turn and look at her go. After a minute. Kelvin went down to catch her. He got jealous when Yee Hoon talks to her. Once he saw Aishah were about to open the third floor door, he quickly grab her hand and push her to the wall. Both of their eyes met. Aishah start to breathe in and out. After a while, Kelvin step back. Aishah try to breathe normally. Kelvin sits down at the stair and say,**

"**Thanks for you saving me!" Aishah just look at him. Kelvin continue,**

"**That what I want to say." Aishah did not give any respond. Kelvin looks at her. He can see that Aishah was irritated by the way he act at the rooftop. Kelvin stood up and wanted to go out. Aishah say,**

"**A piece of advice Kelvin. You can listen if you want but some time in life, you need to ask why that person did things. Some time what we see is not what we think."**

**Aishah went in front of him and continue,**

"**Ask your father what happen to your mum. Some one told me, some time we have to use force to know the truth." Aishah the open the door and went off. Leaving him alone.**

**Kelvin could not sleep. He kept thinking about what Aishah had said to him at school. Kelvin got up and saw his mother photo was hanging on the wall. He can still remember the night his mother went out of the house with a big suitcase. He had tried to stop her but she still want to go. He went to his father but he just let her go. After an hour, the police came and told them that his mother died in a car accident. After that day, he had hated his father. The hatred grew what his father remarry another woman. He took his phone and calls his father.**

**Mr. Lam was sleeping when he heard his phone ring. He got up and took his phone. Answer his phone. He heard Kelvin voice.**

"**Hello…"**

"**Kelvin!"**

"**I want to see you!"**

"**Alright!"**

"**Tonight."**

"**Tonight… but"  
"I don't care! I need to see you tonight."**

"**Kelvin is every thing alright?"**

"**Nothing… I be there in 15 minutes time." Before he can say anything else, Kelvin put down the phone. Mrs. Lam got up and say,**

"**Who is that?"**

"**No body… just go back to sleep." Mr. Lam got out of bed and went to his study room and wait for Kelvin. He had told the housemaid that if Kelvin came told Kelvin that he is in the study. After 15 minutes, he heard the door open. He just looks at the door. He saw Kelvin. Kelvin walks in. He went to his dad. He sits opposite his father. Mr. Lam says,**

"**What do you want to talk about?" Kelvin look at Mr. Lam and say,**

"**Why did mum leave?" When Mr. Lam heard what his son said. He became angry. He say,**

"**You ask me to talk to you in the middle of the night just to talk to about her. Huh… Go home Kelvin." Mr. Lam stood up and wanted to walk but Kelvin stood up and say,**

"**Dad tells me. If not it will haunt me till I die." Mr. Lam froze. He say,**

"**Maybe it times to tell you." Kelvin just looks at his father. Mr. Lam went back to his table. He pulls one of the drawers, took a bunch of photo, and gives it to Kelvin. Kelvin took the photo. When he saw the photo, he was shock to see his mother with other man. He stood up and says,**

"**It a lie right?" Mr. Lam look at him and say,**

"**I wish it is a lie." Mr. Lam say,**

"**It her lover." Kelvin sat down back and say,**

"**Mum… lover… cannot be." **

"**He is your mother one and only love. Her parents force her to marry me. I fell in love with her since the day I met her." Silence enters the room. Mr. Lam continue,**

"**After a few years, they meet again. People told me that she had an affair with other guy but I did not believe them. However, one day I saw her with that bastard were together." Mr. Lam voice became violent. Kelvin can feel his father anger.**

"**I ask some one to investigate. And that person did a very good job. That night. She wanted to go. I ask her to stay at least for your sake but she did not listen. I even beg her. I went to my knee begging her. But she did not want. She told me she did not want to live with a guy like me." Tears start to roll down Mr. Lam cheeks. he continue,**

"**I was still shock when you ask me to stop her. Your step mother, she is that bastard fiancée." Kelvin looks at his father. He knows that his step mother is a very good person but some how he had hate her for marrying his dad.**

"**Yah.. When I met her, she is very innocent. But sadly, that bastard prefers your mother. Now you know why." Mr. Lam walk out of the study room and let Kelvin be alone to think. Kelvin just stares at the photos. When Mr. Lam enters his room, he saw his wife was sitting at the balcony and he can hear her crying. He went to her. He knows that he has not been a very good husband. He hugs his wife from behind.**

**Chapter 12**

**The next day, Mrs. Lam went into the study room and saw Kelvin were sleeping on the sofa. She thought that Kelvin had left. She slowly walks to Kelvin. Mrs. Lam slowly taps his shoulder. Kelvin slowly wakes up and saw Mrs. Lam. She smiles at him and say,**

"**Kelvin wake up. It already morning." Mrs. Lam continue,**

"**Your dad is getting down for breakfast. If you want, you can join us for breakfast." Mrs. Lam walk out of the room. Kelvin just look at her go.**

"**Why you still care when I am very bad to you?" Kelvin said to himself. He make his father, stepmother and Yee Hoon suffer because of his stupid accuse. He had thought the whole night. He wanted to be nice to them. He stood up and walks out of the room. He went down to the dinning hall. He open the door and saw them were sitting there having their breakfast. They look at him when he steps into the dinning hall. He sit beside Yee Hoon. They kept looking at him. Kelvin say,**

"**Can't I have breakfast?" When he said that. They continue to eat their breakfast. Mrs. Lam pour some orange juice and give it to Kelvin. She sat down at her sit. Kelvin take a bread and spread some butter on it the bread and eat. Kelvin saw the cheese near Mrs. Lam so he say**

"**Mum can you pass the cheese please?" Mrs. Lam takes the cheese and passes it to Kelvin. Halfway, Mrs. Lam look at his face. Mrs. Lam say,**

"**Mum…" Everyone at the table look at Kelvin. Kelvin took the cheese and put it at the bread and eat it. He stood up and say,**

"**My clothes is still upstairs. Right!" Mrs. Lam nods her head. Kelvin say again,**

"**Yee Hoon waits for me. I drive you to school." He went up to his room to change. Everyone look at him go. Mr. Lam looks at them and say,**

"**Yee Hoon waits for your brother." He stood up and drinks his coffee. He went to the front door to wait for his car. His wife follows him. Mrs. Lam says,**

"**Is he okay?" Mr. Lam says,**

"**What wrong? You are the one who always wanted him to call you mother." Mrs. Lam did not say anything. Yes, she wants Kelvin to call her mother but it too sudden. The car finally comes. Nigel went out and open the door for Mr. Lam. Mr. Lam went into the car. Nigel closes the door. Nigel took Mr. Lam bag from Mrs. Lam and went in. **

**Once in, Mr. Lam saw his wife was smiling at him. His wife had done a very good job being a wife. But sadly, he never happy with whatever she did. He opens the door and went down. He walks to his wife. He kisses her at her lips. After a second, he says,**

"**When I reach, I call you." he went back into the car. The car the drove off. Mrs. Lam froze. After a few second, she walk in and saw Yee Hoon were standing there and look at her. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Wow… Kiss from dad?" Mrs. Lam face was so red. she walk to him and say,**

"**Quiet… Are you ready for school?"**

"**Yes mum… but oppa?" **

"**I go up and see." Mrs. Lam went up to Kelvin's room. Once she reach there. She knock the door and say,**

"**Kelvin!" Kelvin say,**

"**Come in.." Mrs. Lam open the door and saw. Kelvin were having problem with his tie, Kelvin look down at his step mother and say,**

"**How is he?" Mrs. Lam look up and say,**

"**Who?"**

"**You ex…"**

"**He is a very nice man. He is a very wonderful man. But sadly he don't love me like I love him." Mrs. Lam smile at Kelvin.**

"**Sorry!"**

"**For what?"**

"**A lot of thing that make you sad."**

"**It okay. As long as you accept me as a mother. I'm okay with it." Kelvin the suddenly hug her. She did not know what to do. She hugs him back. She say,**

"**Yee Hoon is waiting for you." Kelvin let her go. Both of them went down. Once down, they can see that Kelvin car is ready. They walk to the door. Yee Hoon hug his mother and went into the car. The Kelvin hug her again and walk to the car. Mrs. Lam say,**

"**Ask her to come and have dinner with us." Kelvin know who she was talking to. Kelvin say,**

"**I will mom." He went into the car, and drive off. Mrs. Lam wave goodbye to both of her sons.**

**Once they reach school, everyone there were shock to see Kelvin and Yee Hoon together walking and talking to each other. They went to the canteen. From there, they split up. Yee Hoon went to his locker and Kelvin went to his room. While he was walking to his class, he saw Aishah were sitting at the table near the basketball court. He walks to Aishah. Aishah saw him and smile at him. She says,**

"**Good morning." Kelvin did not say anything. He says,**

"**I'll pick you up at Friday 6.30 evening at your place." Aishah look at him puzzle. Kelvin wanted to walk away but Aishah stood up and say,**

"**What do you mean?" Kelvin stop, he turn and say,**

"**A dinner with my family, it a must. Remember 6.30, I pick you up." Before Aishah want to say anything, Kelvin walk away. Aishah sat down back at the chair. she saw Jan Di were running towards her. Once she reach her, Jan Di say,**

"**Aishah good news!"**

"**What?"**

"**He is back with his family."**

"**Really." Aishah stood up. Jan Di hug her. She know that Jan Di is very happy with Kelvin going back with his family. Jan Di let Aishah. Aishah say,**

"**That good." But in Aishah mind she keep thinking about what Kelvin had told him.**

**Aishah were meeting for Kelvin down at her father store. She scare that Kelvin had lost his way. Aishah had ask him if he know his way to her house since he wanted to pick her up. Kelvin told her that he know, so she did not ask any more. Aishah look at her Adidas watch and saw that he is ten minutes late. her sister Aishah say,**

"**Who are you waiting for?"**

"**A friend! He is picking me up."**

"**He!"  
" Sis, he is a friend."**

" **Why you wearing so nice?"**

"**His parents wants me to come and have dinner with her." Afidah were shock her head. Luckily her parents were upstairs. If not they will think that Kelvin and her are in a relationship. Rashidah walk to them and say,**

"**He is not here yet?" Aishah shake her head. Afidah say,**

"**You know?" Rashidah say,**

"**My friend mother own dress shop that give Aishah this dress." Aishah did not say anything. She saw a white BMW were driving in.**

**Kelvin was opening his wardrobe to see what he should wear. Don't know why he has trouble finding clothes for himself. Normally he just takes anything and wears. But this time, he have butterfly in his stomach. He takes his phone and call Paul. Once Paul pick up he say,**

"**Paul where are you?" **

"**I am on the way up to your apartment."**

"**Oh… come quick." Kelvin put down the phone. He sit at his bed. After 5 minutes, Paul went into his room and find Kelvin were staring at his wardrobe. He went to him and say,**

"**Kelvin!" Kelvin turn and saw Paul were standing at his room door. Kelvin turn and say,**

"**Pick one of the nice suit inside my wardrobe." Paul look at him and say,**

"**Are you okay?" Kelvin say,**

"**Yah… just choose for me can." Paul went to Kelvin's wardrobe and start to choose. After a while he find a white suit that Kelvin have not use. He took it out and give it to Kelvin. Kelvin say,**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**You never wear this. So for tonight, wear it." Kelvin stood up and took the suit and went to the washroom. After ten minutes, he was ready and went out. Paul say,**

"**Nice." Kelvin took his phone and wallet. He put into his jacket pocket. Paul say,**

"**Do you know where she live?" Kelvin turn to Paul and say,**

"**Don't know."**

"**And you want to pick her up without knowing where she live."**

"**You install the gps?" **

"**Yah…"**

"**That how I am going to pick her up." Kelvin walks out of the room. Paul follows behind. Once they reach the car, Paul passes the keys. Kelvin went into the car and drive off. **

**Kelvin had been driving in circle, finally he reach Aishah house. When he was driving in, he saw Aishah with two other ladies beside her. But he could not stop looking at Aishah. **

"**She is beautiful." Kelvin said to himself. He stops in front of Aishah. He got out of the car. Aishah say,**

"**Is it hard to get here?" Kelvin did not answer. He kept looking at Aishah. Aishah say again and this time he says,**

"**No…Anyway you look nice." Aishah smile at him. Aishah say,**

"**Kelvin this is my sisters, Afidah and Rashidah." He says,**

"**Hi… I think we better go." Aishah say goodbye to her sister and went into the car. Kelvin went into the car and drive off.**

**Chapter 13**

**On the way to Mr. Lam house Aishah and Kelvin did not talk to each other. Aishah did not know what to say to Kelvin. Suddenly Kelvin makes an emergency brake. And make them move front and back and they can feel the impact. Kelvin say,**

"**Stupid cat." Aishah felt pain at her neck. Because when they move back, the impact got her neck. Kelvin turns and saw Aishah were putting pressure on her neck. Kelvin unbuckle his seat belt and say,**

"**Are you okay?" while he helps press pressure onto her neck. Aishah say,**

"**I am okay but the neck." Aishah open her bag and took out spray pain relief. She shakes the spray and wanted to put at her neck but she could not reach. Kelvin took the spray and spray at her neck. After spraying Kelvin say,**

"**Do you feel anymore pain? If you still feel the pain. We go to the doctor."**

"**It betters!" Aishah look at him. She feels her heart was beating very fast. So fast that it can bust. Kelvin looks at her. He realizes that he is very close to Aishah. He moves back to his seat. Aishah face to the front. He bucker his seat belt. He starts the engine and continues to drive. While driving Aishah say,**

"**Are you alright? You keep asking me how about you?" Kelvin says,**

"**I'm fine. If you still feel any pain tell me. We straight away go to the hospital." Aishah just nod her head. Aishah put the spray back to her bag. Kelvin saw that she putting the spray away. He says,**

"**You have first aid kit inside?" Aishah reply,**

"**No… I just bring for emergency." Kelvin continues to concentrate on his driving. Aishah say,**

"**I heard that you are in good terms with your family?" Kelvin says while facing the front,**

"**Yah…"**

"**Are you staying with them?"**

"**No…"**

"**Why?"**

"**Don't feel like it."**

"**Oh…" Aishah did not want to say anymore.**

**After driving for ten minutes, they finally reach Mr. Lam house. It is a very beautiful banglo. She can see the garden. The garden was beautiful with a lot of beautiful roses and other nice flower. Kelvin parks the car. After parking, they want to go out. Kelvin says,**

"**Do you want me stay with them?" Aishah look at him and say,**

"**I think you should stay with them. At least whatever happens they are the one who can help you. If you stay alone, no one knows if anything happen to you." Aishah smile at him and went out. Kelvin looks at her go out. He turns off the engine and went out. They walk to the door. Kelvin opens the door and went in. When he went in. he did not see Aishah going in with him. He looks at Aishah. He say,**

"**Come in!" Aishah look at him. She is not ready to meet his parents. Aishah look at him. Kelvin pulls her hand and pulls her in. When she reach Kelvin, Kelvin say,**

"**My parents will not eat you. Come." Kelvin pulls Aishah to the living room. He still holds her hand. Once they reach the living room. They saw Mr. and Mrs. Lam were sitting at the sofa. Kelvin says,**

"**Mum… Dad…" Mr. and Mrs. Lam turn to Kelvin and saw Aishah stand beside Kelvin. They stood up and smile at them. Both of them walk to Mr. and Mrs. Lam. They did not realize that they still hold each other hand. Mrs. Lam saw that they were holding hand. She too know that her husband had plan to get Kelvin marry his friend daughter. She quickly went to Aishah and hug her. Kelvin felt that his hand being pull. He look at his right hand and saw he still holding Aishah hand. He let go of Aishah hand. If Mr. Lam sees, Mr. Lam will think that they are having a relationship.**

**Yee Hoon saw Aishah and Kelvin were getting down from the car. He quickly get dress and went down. Once down, he saw his mother were hugging Aishah. He walks to them. After Mrs. Lam hugging Aishah, Mr. Lam shakes her hand and say,**

"**Thank you for saving him. I am really thankfully to you." Aishah just smile. Yee Hoon stood beside Kelvin and say,**

"**Hi!" While he look at Aishah. He did not believe that she would be that beautiful. Nigel went into the living room and announce,**

"**The dinner is serve.' Mrs. Lam had told the chef that she want everything to be perfect for the dinner. Mrs. Lam say,**

"**Let's eat." They walk to the dining hall. Once they reach there, two butlers open the door. She whisper to Kelvin since the whole time he is standing beside her. She did not realize that Yee Hoon is too standing beside her. She can only see Kelvin. She say,**

"**Do they always open the door for you?" Kelvin look at her and wanted to laugh but he try to control and say,**

"**No… only for special occasion. Normally the door always opens." Aishah nod her head. They walk into the dining room. Once inside, the dining room was well decorated. She suddenly stops and was too amaze by the decoration. Kelvin and Yee Hoon turn back to see Aishah. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Are you okay?" He walk to her and hold her hand. Aishah just smile and say,**

"**It nice." Yee Hoon pulls her to the dinning table. Kelvin looks at Yee Hoon. He felt angry when Yee Hoon pulls her. But he can't effort to get angry when his family is so happy. Mr. Lam seat in the middle. At his right, Mrs. Lam seat beside her Kelvin. Opposite them Yee Hoon and Aishah seat. After a few minutes, the butler and the maid start to put all the food. There a lot of food was being put. Aishah look at Kelvin and Kelvin look at her. Mrs. Lam says,**

"**I hope it not too much." Aishah shake her head. They all just smile at Mrs. Lam. they start to eat. **

**After they finish their food, they went to the garden. Once they arrive at the garden, Mr. and Mrs. Lam went sit at the chair. Yee Hoon and Aishah sit opposite them at the bench and Kelvin lat down on the ground. They start to talk to Aishah. They were happily talking. Kelvin did not say anything. He just looks at Aishah and how he very thankfully to her that she had came inside his life. He thank god for bring her in. Mrs. Lam says,**

"**Do you like one of our sons?" When Aishah heard what Mrs. Lam said, she looks at her. She did not even blink. **

"**Like who?" said Aishah to herself. Kelvin and Yee Hoon look at their mother. Mr. Lam says,**

"**You can take Yee Hoon but not Kelvin." They look at Mr. Lam. Mrs. Lam look down. She did not know what to say. Kelvin looks at his dad. Yee Hoon says,**

"**Why dad?"**

"**He is going to get marry to Jan Di. I think you know her, Aishah." Aishah heart suddenly stops. She could not think about anything. **

"**What!" she said to her self. Kelvin looks at Aishah. Aishah slowly turn to Kelvin. Kelvin saw how shock Aishah is. Aishah felt jealous that her best friend is going to get marry with a guy who she save twice. Aishah turn back to the front. Kelvin suddenly stood up and walks away. He forgot that he agree to marry Jan Di. He walks in to the house. Mr. Lam stood up and follows him in. They just look at them go. **

**After they left, Mrs. Lam looks at Aishah and say,**

"**Sorry about that." Aishah say,**

"**It okays and thanks for having me for dinner. I think I need to go now." They stood up. Yee Hoon says,**

"**Let me send you home." Aishah say,**

"**No… It Okays. I can take a taxi home. You don't need to send me home." Mrs. Lam says,**

"**No… I have invited you. I take you in one piece and I have to know that you are in one piece when you reach home." Aishah can't say anything. Yee Hoon says,**

"**Wait for me. I go up and take my keys." Aishah nod her head. Yee Hoon went up. Once he got into his room, he took his keys and wallet. He hurries down and went out and saw Aishah and his mother were hugging each other. He is happy that his parents like Aishah. He went to them. Mrs. Lam says,**

"**Thanks again and sorry that my husband did not send you off." Aishah went to Yee Hoon. They walk to the car. After a few minutes the car drove off. **

**Kelvin walk to his room.**

"**Marrying Jan Di!" Kelvin said to himself. He closes the door and seat down at his bed. In his mind he can only remember Aishah shock face. How can he marry another woman when he is love with Aishah? Kelvin heard someone knock the door. He asks the person to come in. When the person went in, he saw his father were standing there. Mr. Lam went to him. He seat and say,**

"**Are you okay?" Kelvin did not say anything. Mr. Lam sits beside him and say,**

"**Kelvin… I know I have not been a good father to you. And I'm sorry!" Kelvin still did not say anything.**

"**Do you like anyone?" Kelvin looks at his father and say,**

"**I don't know."**

"**Think about it. If you did not want to get marry to Jan Di… tell me." Kelvin quickly hugs his father.**

**Chapter 14**

**On the way back to Aishah house, suddenly Yee Hoon car brake down. Aishah look at Yee Hoon. Yee Hoon says,**

"**You stay here okay. I go and check." Yee Hoon got out from the car and starts to check what the problem. After checking, he found out the engine got a problem. Aishah went out to see. Yee Hoon says,**

"**Got problem with the engine." Aishah look at the engine and say,**

"**It okay. I can walk home by myself. You can call the car repair and ask him to come." Yee Hoon took out his phone and call Nigel. Once Nigel pick up the phone, he told Nigel to come and pick up the car near Aishah house and pick him at her house. After he send Aishah home. Aishah say,**

"**Why you said that? I can go back by myself." Yee Hoon put his phone inside his pocket and say,**

"**My mother trust me to send you back home. And I if I let you go alone, and anything happen to you I can't forgive myself for the rest of my life." Both of them look at each other. Aishah can't say anything. Aishah nod her head and both of them walk to Aishah house.**

**While walking, Yee Hoon felt very cold. He can feel his hair stand. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Do you always walk here at night?" Aishah turn and look at him and say,**

"**No… at night my sisters take me. Only once I walk here with my friend."**

"**Are you scared?"**

"**A bit." Said Aishah. Yee Hoon can see that Aishah is very scare. He did not want Aishah to be scare. So he out up a brave front. He hold Aishah hand. Aishah look down. Aishah try to pull her hand but Yee Hoon her hand very tight. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Don't need to be scare. Alright." They continue to walk.**

**After 5 minutes they walk, they heard a big bang. Aishah turn to Yee Hoon and say,**

"**You hear that?" Yee Hoon nod his head. They look around and see who make that sound. They saw something moving at the branches. They look at it. they saw 5 guys got out from the branches. Yee Hoon and Aishah felt relieve that they are not ghost. They start to walk again. When they want to walk pass the 5 guys, the 5 guys block their way. Yee Hoon says,**

"**Please don't block the way." The 5 guys start to laugh. One of them say,**

"**What it we don't want." They start to laugh again. Yee Hoon and Aishah start to walk but they move forward to them. Yee Hoon pulls Aishah to his back. He says,**

"**Just stand behind me!" Aishah did not say anything. One of the guy say,**

"**We can let you go but let us enjoy your girl first." Yee Hoon look at him and say,**

"**I swear if you touch her, I kill you." They look at him and walk to him and circle . Aishah look at them. She just hope Yee Hoon can fight just like Kelvin. She wish Kelvin were here at least she know she is safe.**

**Suddenly one of the guy who dare Yee Hoon pull Aishah but luckily Yee Hoon manage to grab Aishah hand and pull her back to him and kick the guy. The other four start to punch Yee Hoon but Yee Hoon manage to dock and he punch one of the guy. Aishah step back. she took out her phone to call her sister but her sister did not pick up the phone, **

**Yee Hoon punch and kick one by one of the guys until he manage to get the guy who he dare. He got angry when the guy pulls Aishah. He punches him a few time and kick him. The guy fell down, he went on top of him and start to punch him until the guy fainted. The other four don't now what to do. Aishah went to Yee Hoon and pull him up. When Aishah pull him up, Yee Hoon wanted to punch her but she manages to catch his fist. When the 4 guys saw her doing that, they faster when to their friend and help him up they run away. Aishah put Yee Hoon fist down and say,**

"**Are you alright?" Suddenly Yee Hoon pulls her to him and hugs her tight. Aishah say,**

"**Yee Hoon let me go! I can't breath." Yee Hoon let her go and say,**

"**Sorry, are you okay?" Aishah breathe in and out and say,**

"**I am okay." After Aishah get a grid of herself. They continue to walk to Aishah house.**

**Once they reach, Aishah saw her sister was waiting for them. She also saw Nigel together with her sisters. They walk to them. She introduces Yee Hoon to her sister. After that Aishah ask Yee Hoon to go home. At first he did not want but after she force her to go, Yee Hoon bid goodbye to Aishah and went into the car. Nigel went to the driver seat and drive off. Aishah and her sister went back home.**

**Chapter 15**

**Aishah had to come back to school the next day. Every one of her class mates had gone for the whole month holiday but she had to come back to school for her clothes. She had enter an inter-school design competition and she have to do 5 dress. She had finish 1 and she had to do another four more. Once she reaches the school, she quickly went to the design studio. She unpacks her thing and start to do her design.**

**Yee Hoon had training during the school holiday since the basketball competition is coming. He got ready and went down. Once down he straight went into his car and drove off. Once he reach the school. He went straight went to his locker, change and went to the basketball court. He knows that he is very early, he want to train himself before the whole come. He start to train. After 1 hour, he stop and realize that he is alone. Thee team should have been here by . He went to the chair where he put his things. He took his hand phone and call Mike. he heard someone answer at the opposite end. He can heard Mike voice. **

"**Mike… where are you?" Mike say,**

"**At home."**

"**You should been training at the court why you still at home. You forget that we suppose to train?"**

"**But someone told us it cancel! You did not know. We thought that you cancel it?"**

"**No I did not. But never mind since you guys still at home tomorrow we start to train. Rest for today." **

"**Okay see you tomorrow ." Yee Hoon and Mike put down the phone. He sat down at the chair. He took his water bottle and drink up. After drinking, he though to himself,**

"**Since when I cancel the training?" He felt strange that someone uses his name to cancel the training. While he was sitting at the chair, he suddenly saw Aishah walking pass by the basketball court. In her hand, there fibers suddenly all the fibers in her hand fell. Aishah sigh and squat down and pick the fibers one by one. Yee Hoon stood up and went to her. He squat down and help her. Aishah did not realize that Yee Hoon had helped her. When they finish picking up the fibers, they stood up and Aishah were shock to see Yee Hoon had help her. She says,**

"**Thank you."**

"**It holiday what are you still doing at school?" **

"**I join the inter-school competition. I need to make 5 dresses. I already had done one and 4 more to go." Yee Hoon looks at her. Aishah say,**

"**Um.. What are you doing here?"**

"**Training but last minutes changes." Aishah nodded her head. Aishah look at the fiber that Yee Hoon holding and say,**

"**You can give me back the fibers, thanks." Yee Hoon says,**

"**It okay. I carry for you. I send you to the studio."**

"**No need. You can go back practice."**

"**My practice is over. I can help you." Yee Hoon walk to the studio leaving Aishah behind. He stop and look at Aishah. Aishah walk to him. They walk to the studio together. **

**Kelvin wake up at his father house. Once he wake up, he saw a note on top of his table telling him that both his father and step mother flight back to Taiwan for a business trip and would be back soon. And Mrs. Lam is the one who wrote the note. After he read the note, he smiles. He never felt very care for. Suddenly he remembers Aishah. He just remembers her. He takes his hand phone and quickly dials Aishah number. But her phone is not active. Kelvin stood up and went to the bathroom. After bathing he went down to have his breakfast. Suddenly he received a message from Yee Hoon. Yee Hoon told him to come to the school rooftop immediately. He got a feeling that some thing bad had happen to Yee Hoon, and Aishah might be involve since he try to call her but she did not answer. He quickly stood up, went out and drove off to school. **

**Once he reach, he quickly run up to the roof. Once there he saw Opel man were guarding the door. Some thing might have happen between Yee Hoon and Opel. He walks to the door. The guy saw him and quickly opens the door for him. Once the door open, suddenly Kelvin saw his step brother Yee Hoon were being beaten up by Open guys and he saw Aishah were being slap by Opel. Kelvin became angry. He walk out of the door. Opel saw him. He push Aishah down and say,**

"**Welcome" **

**Chapter 16**

**After an hour, Aishah finally finish to sew the second piece of the dress. Yee Hoon wanted to accompany her. At first, after sending her to the studio, Yee Hoon went back to the locker and after an 20 minutes, he went back to the design studio and told Aishah he wanted to accompany her so that she don't drop anything or hurt herself. Aishah told him to go home and she can handle it her own but Yee Hoon did not want to leave. Aishah did not want to wash time and let him accompany her. **

**Aishah felt tired. Last night she did not have enough sleep. Yee Hoon and Aishah sat outside of the studio. Yee Hoon bought her coffee. She took it and Yee Hoon sit beside her. Aishah lead her head at the wall and look up at the ceiling. Yee Hoon turns and looks at her and says,**

"**Tired?" Aishah shook her head. **

"**Sorry about the other day." Aishah turn and look at him and say,**

"**About what again?"**

"**That night. Remember?" Aishah look at him and she say,**

"**Oh… that. No problem." Suddenly Yee Hoon phone ring. He took his phone inside his pocket and answer the call. Aishah did not want to disturb him, so she went back inside the studio. Once inside, she starts to continue to make her dress. After ten minutes, Aishah were sewing the dress, she heard some noise outside the studio. Aishah went out to see what make that noise. Once out, she saw Yee Hoon were fighting with some guys. She walks near them. She heard Yee Hoon shouting at her to run. At first she did not heard it but after Yee Hoon shout at her a few time, she heard what he say. Aishah wanted to run but someone grabs her from behind and pushes her to the front. She heard the guy laughing. She remembers those laugh but forget where she heard it. The guy says,**

"**See what am I holding." Aishah saw Yee Hoon stop fighting and look at her. Yee Hoon says,**

"**Let her go."**

"**I will let her go, but you have to listen to me." Said the guy who grabs Aishah. The guy says,**

"**Bring them up to the roof." The guy pushes Aishah to the floor. Yee Hoon the run to her. He helps her up. Aishah were so confuse. She did not know what going on. Yee Hoon whisper to her,**

"**Inside my pocket got my phone, take it and message Kelvin." Aishah did what Yee Hoon ask her to do. She quickly take the phone and put inside her pocket. some guys went to them and push them to walk to the staircase. Once at the stair case, they push them to go up the stair. Once the reach the highest floor, they saw two guys were standing guarding the door. **

**Once outside, they saw a guy were standing at the parapet. He turn and look at Yee Hoon and Aishah. He got down from the parapet, and say,**

"**You know who I am?" Aishah look at Yee Hoon but Yee Hoon did not look at Aishah. Yee Hoon just push Aishah behind him and say softly,**

"**Do what I ask." Aishah start to message Kelvin. The guy say,**

"**I am Opel. Remember them." Opel point to his right hand. Yee Hoon look at the direction Opel were pointing. He saw the five guys who he fight with. Opel say,**

"**They are in my group. I don't like people to beat them see. I am a very kind person. You see. I cry when I saw them being beaten up." Yee Hoon look at him and say,**

"**Not my problem. They came and disturb us and I have already warn them." Opel stand in front of him and say,**

"**Like I say I am a very nice person." Opel grab Aishah hand and pull her. Luckily Aishah had send the message to Kelvin and she put back the phone inside Yee Hoon pocket. **

**Opel pull her to the front. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Let her go. You want me right. I do anything but let her go." Opel say,**

"**Sorry… but no. But… if you don't want anything happen to her, let my boys beat you until… let me see… um… until you die." When Aishah heard him said dead, she look at him. Opel turn at her and say,**

"**Yah die. Boys… go ahead." The five guys when to Yee Hoon and start to beat Yee Hoon up. Yee Hoon wanted to fight back but he can't. If he fights back, they will hurt Aishah. Aishah wanted to go and help Yee Hoon but Opel hold her hand very tightly. Aishah try to break herself free from Opel but he was too strong. Aishah say,**

"**Let me go… Let me go." Opel pull her to him and say,**

"**Shut up." Aishah start pulling her hand. She pulls and pull until Opel bracelet wounded her hand. Blood start to come out from her hand. Aishah and saw that Yee Hoon was laying on the floor. She saw that he couldn't wake up. He was badly injured. She still pulling her hand even though it feel pain. They heard the door open. Everyone in the room turns to the door and saw Kelvin were standing at the door. Opel slap Aishah and Aishah fell down. **

**Opel saw Kelvin were very angry. Opel say,**

"**Welcome." Kelvin walk to Yee Hoon. The fives guy step back. Once he reaches Yee Hoon, Kelvin knee down and look at his brother. Yee Hoon faces were full with bruises. Yee Hoon says,**

"**Aishah…" Before he can finish, Yee Hoon fainted. Kelvin calls his name but Yee Hoon did not wake up. Kelvin looks at Aishah who were standing behind Opel. He saw her hand was bleeding. Aishah were holing her hand to stop the bleeding but it is still bleeding. Kelvin stood up and walks to Opel. The guys who beat Yee Hoon walking back to Opel. They do not dare to fight Kelvin. They know Kelvin will beat them like animal. Kelvin stands in front of Opel. Opel step back when Kelvin reaches him. Opel say,**

"**Kelvin… you know me. I will not hurt anyone if they did not disturb me." Kelvin just stares at him. Opel say,**

"**Your brother beat my people. Until one of them were admitted to the hospital." Kelvin says,**

"**I don't care. You hurt her. I not going to let you go." Kelvin punches Opel in the face. Opel fell. Kelvin went on top of him and starts to punch him in the face. Opel members try to pull Kelvin up but Kelvin still manages to punch Opel in the face. Kelvin stood up; Opel members step back and look at Kelvin. Kelvin says,**

"**If you want to live, go or you die." One by one of Opel members run away from the roof. Kelvin pulls Opel up and starts to punch Kelvin. He wanted to fight back but Kelvin keeps attacking him. Kelvin punches him until the parapet. Kelvin went to him and his neck and wanted to push him down. Opel try to push Kelvin but Kelvin was strong. Opel can feel that if no one helps him, Kelvin going to push him down. **

**Aishah run to Kelvin. Once she reach Kelvin, Aishah pull Kelvin, but Kelvin did not move. She when beside Kelvin and hold Kelvin hand and say,**

"**Kelvin stops it. Don't do it. I'm okay." God know why Aishah suddenly said that. When Kelvin heard that, he turns to Aishah. He let go of Opel. Opel fell on the floor. Kelvin put his hand at Aishah cheek and say,**

"**Are you okay?" Aishah nod her head. Kelvin took Aishah hand and look at it. He says,**

"**Does it hurt?" Aishah say,**

"**A bit." Kelvin pull Opel shirt off Opel and tear a strip of the shirt and tie it around Aishah whisk. Aishah say,**

"**Yee Hoon is badly injured." They went to Yee Hoon. Kelvin carries Yee Hoon up, and both of them went down to Kelvin car. He put Yee Hoon at the back seat. Aishah too went into the back seat. Aishah put Yee Hoon head at her thigh. She put some pressure at Yee Hoon wound. Kelvin went to the driver seat and drive off to the hospital.**

**Once reach the hospital, Yee Hoon were send straight to the ICU. Aishah too were being treat by the doctor. After 1 hour, Yee Hoon was being transfer to the ward. The doctor told Kelvin that Yee Hoon is okay. And he will be all right in a few days. Once the doctor goes, Kelvin sat at the chair. He looks at his watch. He did not see Aishah yet. He got worry and went out. Before he go, he told the nurse that he need to go and search for someone. He went out and search for Aishah. He went to saw Aishah were standing at the window look out. He runs to her. **

**After Mr. and Mrs. Lam got back from Taiwan, they have a lunch date with Jan Di' s parents. They were meeting at Jan Di's mother restaurant. Once they reach, Mr. and Mrs. Kim and Jan Di were waiting for them. The waiter escorts them to the room where Mr. and Mrs. Kin were waiting. Once they got in, they stood up and Mr. and Mrs. Lam went in. All of them sat down. Mr. lam say,**

"**Sorry… we had a delay flight." Mr. Kim who were sitting opposite of him say,**

"**It okay. Anyway how your journey?"**

"**Fine." the waiter and waitress start to bring the food in. After the put the food, Mr. Kim asks them to eat. After eating, they have their desert. While they were having desert and talking to each other, suddenly Jan Di got a call from Paul. She excuses herself and went out. After five minutes, Jen Di when inside the room and say,**

"**Yee Hoon was being admitted. Aishah got injure and now Kelvin is now with him" When Mr. and Mrs. Lam heard that they look at each other and run out of the room. Jan Di told his parents that she need to go and see Aishah. She run out of the room, went to the car park, and drives her pink Toyota to the hospital.**

**Chapter 17**

**Aishah were looking out when she saw Kelvin was running towards her. She smiles at him. Once Kelvin reaches her, he pulls her to him and hugs her. Aishah did not felt shock or even shy. She like the way Kelvin always pulls her to him. Now she really knows that she had fall for him. Aishah can feel tears drop from Kelvin's face. She looks up and saw Kelvin eyes were full with tears. Kelvin say,**

"**Sorry…" Aishah shook her head. She can feel that Kelvin had held her tighter. **

**When Jam Di arrive at the hospital, she quickly park her car and run up to Yee Hoon ward to see if Aishah is there. Once reach, she open the door and saw Mr. and Mrs. Lam were sitting beside Yee Hoon bed. Yee Hoon is still laying at the bed. He is still unconscious. She went in and say,**

"**How is he?" Mrs. Lam turn to the door and saw Jan Di and say,**

"**He okay. Kelvin is not here. Maybe he is still with Aishah." Jan Di say,**

"**I should go and see where are there." Mrs. Lam just nod her head. Mr. Lam did not say anything. He is too worry about Yee Hoon. She went out and start to search for Aishah and Kelvin. When she got a phone call from Paul saying that Yee Hoon and Aishah were injured and Kelvin had send them to the hospital, she got worry. Aishah is her best friend. A friend she never had. Aishah had always made her important. Always by her side making sure she all right. Now she injure she too need to be there for her. She could not find Aishah and Kelvin. She thought that maybe Aishah parents had took her home. Jan Di decided to walk back to the ward. Maybe Kelvin had gone back to the ward to see Yee Hoon. While walking back, suddenly she saw Kelvin were hugging a girl near the window. When she looks closely she saw the girl were the same bracelet as her. She remembers that the only person she had given is Aishah. Dina does not like wearing bracelet. When she remember Aishah. Her heart stops beating. She hides herself at one of the corner. She did not believe that the girl Kelvin had hug, is Aishah. She peep again and saw that it is really Aishah. She saw them were walking back to Yee Hoon ward holding each other hand. Jan Di drop to her knees. She did not feel her leg. Her heart beat stop and she can hardly breathe. Aishah is her best friend. How can Aishah like her fiancés? **

**Once Kelvin and Aishah reach Yee Hoon ward, they saw Kelvin's parents. Aishah quickly let go of Kelvin' s hand. She walks in leaving Kelvin standing at the door. She did not want to let Kelvin's parents seeing them holding hand. Kelvin looking at her going in. He understands why Aishah let his hand go. He walks in and stands beside Aishah whom were standing beside Yee Hoon's bed. Mrs. Lam looks at Aishah and saw her hand was being bandage. She says,**

"**Are you okay Aishah?" Aishah look at Mrs. Lam, she smile at her and say,**

"**I'm alright. Thank you." Mrs. Lam did not say anything. Mr. Lam look at Kelvin and say,**

"**What happen?" Kelvin look at his father and say,**

"**A group of gang beat him and took Aishah since Aishah were with him." Mr. Lam took out his phone and call Nigel. He stood up and went outside and talk to Nigel. Kelvin too did not know why Opel beat his brother. He did not want to make the thing more complicated. Mrs. Lam say,**

"**Aishah did you see Jan Di?" Aishah look at her and say,**

"**Jan Di was here?" Mrs. Lam say,**

"**She drove here when she got too know that Yee Hoon and you were injure. She the one who told us." Kelvin and Aishah look at each other. Aishah turn Mrs. Lam and say,**

"**No… but I'll find her." Aishah went out to find Jan Di, but when she want to go out she saw Jan Di were walking to the ward. Aishah run to Jan Di and say,**

"**Are you searching for me?" Jan Di look at Aishah and say,**

"**I were. Where did you go?"**

"**I just came out from the doctor." Jan Di nod her head. She did not know how to react to Aishah. She still did not know what she saw was true or just her imagine. Jan Di saw Aishah hand were being bandage. She say,**

"**What happen to your hand?" Aishah look at her hand and say,**

"**Oh… it nothing." Jan Di say,**

"**If it still hurt were better go to see the doctor again to check." Aishah shook her head and say,**

"**It alright. Thanks. Anyway Mrs. Lam were just asking me about you." **

"**Oh… let go in." Jan Di and Aishah walk into the ward. **

**After Mrs. Lam look at the watch were hanging at the wall. She saw that it is almost 9 o'clock, Jan Di and Aishah is still waiting together with her since Mr. Lam and Kelvin when out and have not returned. She pity them cause they have not eaten their dinner especially Aishah who were injure. She stood up and walk to Jan Di and Aishah who were standing near the door. She says,**

"**Both of you can go home first." Both of them look at each other. Jan Di say,**

"**It okay we wait until they came back." Mrs. Lam smile and say,**

"**It alright… I pity Aishah. She need rest and both of you have not eat dinner. So go home. You can visit him tomorrow." Jan Di and Aishah can't say anything since she insists that they should go home first. Jan Di and Aishah went off. **

**While they were walking pass the food court, Jan Di and Aishah felt hungry, so they decided to have their dinner before Jan Di send Aishah home. After they order they food and drinks, they seat down at the corner of the food court. While they were eating Jan Di say,**

"**How's your hand?" Aishah say,**

"**It okay." Jan Di continue to eat. After eating, Jan Di and Aishah walk to the car park. While they were walking Jan Di wanted to ask Aishah if she like Kelvin but she's scare if Aishah might hate her. Aishah say,**

"**Is something bothering you?" Jan Di look at Aishah and say,**

"**Um…N...No! Why?"**

"**I felt like you wanted to tell me something but you did not want to." Jan Di did not say anything. Aishah say,**

"**We are friend. If I did something wrong you should have tell me. Or if you have problem you can tell me and I will try to help you." Jan Di just smile. Aishah still felt that Jan Di is hiding something from her. She pull Jan Di at the chair and they sat down at the chair. Aishah say,**

"**Tell me… I will not be angry." At first she did not want to say anything but after Aishah force her, she say,**

"**Um… promise you will not be angry with me." Aishah nod her head. Jan Di say,**

"**You like Kelvin?" Aishah look at her. Aishah did not know what to say to Jan Di. Yes she like Kelvin, not a bit but a lot. she remember that night at Kelvin's house. Mr. Lam told her that Jan Di and Kelvin is going to get marry. Aishah say,**

"**N…No why?" Jan Di breathes out. She says,**

"**I am going to be Kelvin's wife. I am going to get marry to him." Jan Di hugs Aishah. Jan Di says,**

"**I thought that I saw you and Kelvin were hugging each other just now when I was searching for you. Thank god." Aishah was shock to hear. Jan Di say,**

"**I really thought that the girl is you because she wears the same bracelet as you." Aishah did not know what to say. It is really she who was hugging Kelvin. Jan Di pull herself away from Aishah and say,**

"**Um…. Aishah you really don't like Kelvin right?" Jan Di look at Aishah. Aishah lie,**

"**No… how can I." Jan Di cannot say anything. Aishah heart nearly stop when she lie about her not liking Kelvin. Aishah stood up and say,**

"**I think we better go." Jan Di too stood up and both of them went to Jan Di's car and went off.**

**After Jan Di and Aishah went home. Kelvin and Mr. Lam came back. Mrs. Lam saw that both the husband and Kelvin are dirty. Mrs. Lam went to her husband and say,**

"**What happen and where did you guys go?" Kelvin look at his father. Mr. Lam say,**

"**It's man thing. How is Yee Hoon. Is he alright?" while he walk to Yee Hoon bed. Mrs. Lam say,**

"**He is alright, maybe by tomorrow he will wake up." Mr. Lam did not say anything. He sit beside Yee Hoon's bed. Mrs. Lam pull Kelvin out of the ward and say,**

"**How happen?" Kelvin look inside to see if his father saw them, he say,**

"**We go and see Opel and surrender him to the police. And dad fight with him."**

"**He is old and still want to beat people. But both of you all right. Did you hurt any where?" Kelvin shook his head. Mrs. Lam just smiles. She wanted to go in but Kelvin pull her hand and say,**

"**Um… Aishah…." But before he can finish Mrs. Lam say,**

"**They went back. Don't worry Jan Di send her back." Kelvin did not say anything. They Mrs. Lam say,**

"**Kelvin… if you like anyone please tells your father so that he can cancel your wedding. And you have to tell Jan Di personally and apologize to her family especially Jan Di, she was worry." Mrs. Lam went back in. **

**Once Aishah got home, she straight went to her room but on the way there, her mother stop her. Jurehan say,**

"**Where have you been? Afidah and Shahidah had been searching for you." Jurehan saw that Aishah hand had been bandage. She holds the hand and say,**

"**What happen?" Aishah smile and did not say anything. she saw Afidah and Shahidah. She put the bandage hand behind. Jurehan pull the hand out and pull Aishah's hand. When Afidah saw her sister hand were being bandage, she say,**

"**What happen to you?" Aishah pull back her hand and say,**

"**It nothing!" Shahidah from the back say,**

"**Nothing… if nothing why it being bandage?" Aishah did not say anything. Jurehan did not want Aishah to tired herself and ask her to go to her room and rest. Aishah walk up, Jurehan say to Shahidah and Afidah,**

"**Don't ask her anything. Let her rest and we ask her tomorrow okay?" They just shook their head and went back home. **

**Chapter 18**

**The next day Aishah went to the hospital to visit Yee Hoon, Jan Di had message her that Yee Hoon had wake up and he is all right. Therefore, she decides to go and visit him. Before she go to the hospital she went to the fair price and bought some fruits for him. After buying she took a taxi and go to the hospital. When she arrive, she straight go to Yee Hoon's ward. Once there, she did not see any one inside and saw Yee Hoon is not in his bed. a nurse walk pass by the room Aishah say,**

"**Nurse where the patient in this room?" The nurse say,**

"**He is in the doctor's room, he be back soon." Aishah thank the nurse and the nurse went off. Aishah went inside the room and seat down at the chair near the bed. **

**After Yee Hoon saw the doctor, he straight went to his room. Once there he saw Aishah were seating near his bed. Even he was a sleep he was still worry about Aishah. He went to Aishah. Once Aishah saw Yee Hoon were walking towards her, she stood up and smile at him. Yee Hoon hug her very tight. Aishah did not what to do. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Thank god you are okay? I was worry even thought I was in coma." Aishah did not say anything. suddenly she saw Kelvin walk into the room. **

**After accompany Yee Hoon to the doctor, he told Yee Hoon he need to go to the bath room and ask him to wait but Yee Hoon did not want and told him that he go to his room first. Kelvin agree to let Yee Hoon go to his room first. After using the washroom, he went to Yee Hoon's ward. While he was walking to the ward. Suddenly someone tap his shoulder, when he turn around, he saw Jan Di. Jan Di smile to him and say,**

"**Morning!" Kelvin did not say anything and continue to walk to Yee Hoon's ward. Jan Di did not say anything, she know where Kelvin is going so she just follow him. Once they reach Yee Hoon's ward, Kelvin went in but suddenly he saw Yee Hoon were hugging Aishah. He froze, His brother is hugging the woman he love. Jan Di the went in and look at Kelvin and saw that Kelvin stood near the door, she look at the direction where Kelvin were looking and saw Yee Hoon were Hugging Aishah. Jan Di too froze. She did not expect Yee Hoon to hug Aishah. After a while, Jan Di purposely knock the door. After she knock the door, Yee Hoon slowly push Aishah away and look at the door and saw his brother and Jan Di. He hold Aishah and say,**

"**Hi…" Jan Di say,**

"**What were you guys doing?" Yee Hoon did not say anything, Aishah suddenly run out of the room. All of them look at her run out of the room. Yee Hoon want to follow her but Jan Di stop him and told him that she is going to be alright. Kelvin wanted to follow Aishah but when he want to go, Jan Di pull him inside the room. He could not fight Jan Di because he did not know whether Yee Hoon like Aishah or it just a friendly hug.**

**Aishah run out of the room, she did not know what to do. Kelvin saw Yee Hoon hug her. She did not know what Kelvin would have think of her. She could not stop herself from crying. And she saw Jan Di, what will she thinks. She put her hand at her heart and she felt that it did not stop beating, it is beating very fast. **

"**Aishah your nut? What if they fight…Aishah…." Aishah scolding herself. After a while, Aishah did not want to go back to Yee Hoon's room, so she decided to message Jan Di that she had to go home. After messaging Jan Di, Aishah went back home. She did not know what to think, her head were spinning and she felt very painful.**

**After Jan Di went back after she receive a call from her parents. After the nurse check Yee Hoon, Kelvin seat next to him. Yee Hoon look at Kelvin. Kelvin say,**

"**Why are you look at me like that?" Yee Hoon say,**

"**Well… bro… I never tell anyone about this."**

"**About what?"**

"**I like someone and because you are my brother I like to tell you. And I hope you are happy with it." Kelvin nod his head. Yee Hoon the continue,**

"**I like Aishah. A lot!" when Kelvin heard that his heart stop.**

"**Yee Hoon like Aishah… My brother like her." Said Kelvin to himself. Yee Hoon say,**

"**I don't know how but I really like her and I want to tell her but first I want to tell you so that you will be the first person to know." Kelvin did not say anything. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Are you okay?" Kelvin look at Yee Hoon and say,**

"**No…why do you like her?" **

"**I don't know. When the first time I meet her I fell in love with her smile." Kelvin smile to himself. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Bro please wish me good luck so that she will accept me." Kelvin did not answer. "How can he wish him good luck when he too love the same girl." Kelvin question himself. Suddenly, they hear their father voice from behind. They turn and saw their parents were at the door. Kelvin stood up. Mr. Lam walk into the room with a smile and say,**

"**What my boy is in love?" Yee Hoon starts to blush. He went to Yee Hoon and say,**

"**Whose the luckily girl?" At first he did not want to say anything but after his father force him Yee Hoon say,**

"**It… Aishah!" When he heard Aishah name, Mr. Lam felt very happy he say,**

"**That good. She is a very nice girl. Now, honey we going to have to make a big wedding for my two boys ." Mr. Lam laugh. Mrs. Lam and Kelvin did no say anything. Kelvin say,**

"**Sorry I need to go out, I'll be back soon." Mr. Lam nod his head and seat beside Yee Hoon. When Kelvin walk pass by Mrs. Lam, his mother look at him. She know that Kelvin like Aishah and she got the feeling that she too like him. Once Kelvin went out, Mrs. Lam follow him and shout his name. At first he did not want to stop but after Mrs. Lam call his name again, he stop Mrs. Lam went in front of him and say,**

"**Let talk." Kelvin had no choice but to follow his mother.**

**After they arrive at the hospital garden, they seat at the branch at the garden. Mrs. Lam say,**

"**Did you like Aishah?" Kelvin did not say anything. Mrs. Lam say,**

"**Kelvin look at mummy." Kelvin turn and look at her. Mrs. Lam say,**

"**I know you like her. Don't lie to me." Kelvin hug his step- mother. Kelvin say,**

"**What I am suppose to do? You're a woman tell me. Mum what am I suppose to so."**

"**I don't know… I love both of you. And I know he has been wanted you to be there when ever he need a brother. And now he needs you and I don't know what to do. Sorry." Kelvin did not say anything, right now he just needs her to be there. **

**Aishah and Kelvin did not meet each other. Aishah had promise herself to stay far away from Kelvin even if it hurts. She will visit Yee Hoon when Kelvin had went off. Aishah had to finish her last design before she summit her dress. Aishah and Afidah walk to the bus stop together. At first they did not talk, but Afidah say,**

"**Did something happen to you?" Aishah look at her and say,**

"**Nothing…. Why?"**

"**It just that you seem lose."**

"**What do you mean lose?"**

"**Every one at home is worry. After you got back the day after your hand got bandage…since that you just lose."**

"**I am okay. Don't worry."**

"**But if something really happen tells us okay." Aishah just smile. she saw her bus come. She bid goodbye to her sister and went up to the bus.**

**Kelvin did not go to the hospital that day. He had to train himself for his match with Elfin. At first he plan not to fight for the match but after Paul beg him, he had no choice. He still did not feel like fighting even thought he agree to fight. After that day, Kelvin did not see or even meet Aishah. Even at the hospital. After he got to the gym he start to train himself. He try his best not to think about Aishah at all. After training for two hours, he when to the shower and bath. After bathing, he wear his clothes and go to his car and he drive to the old school building and prepare himself for the fight. After an hour he saw Paul went in. Paul say,**

"**Are you ready?" Kelvin did not say anything. His mind is still wondering about Aishah. Paul went to him and say,**

"**Kelvin is everything alright?" Kelvin look at him. Paul can see that something should have happen. Paul sit beside Kelvin and say,**

"**Is this got something to do with Aishah?" Kelvin look at him. Paul say,**

"**You love your brother and she love her friend. The only thing I got to say is this. Both you have no choice but to give up the person you love. She too is suffering." Kelvin say,**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I know everything. Don't need to ask me how I know."**

" **What should I do?"**

"**Follow your heart. The only way."**

"**What if my heart telling me I want to see her and if I don't see her, I can't survive in this match." Paul looks at him. He did not know what to say. Kelvin looks back to the front and say,**

"**If I did not make it after the match, tell my parents I am sorry. And tell her that I love her. Paul please leaves me alone when the time come I'll go." Paul had no choice but to listen to him. When he got out he went to Ash and told him that he had to go somewhere.**

**Aishah had finish her dress, she hang her dress at the pole where all the other dress. She did not know whether she did a good job on making the dress. Aishah take a chair, sit in front of the dress, and look at the dress she makes. All along, she did it without anyone help. She had try he best but she did not know whether it worth it. suddenly her phone ring. Aishah pick up the call and heard Jan Di voice. Jan Di say,**

"**Aishah where are you?" Aishah say,**

"**At the studio. Why?"**

"**Um… I need you to accompany me."**

"**Accompany you."**

"**Yah…I need you to follow me and help me look for a wedding dress for me and the bride maids."**

"**Bride maids?"**

"**Oh… I forgot to tell you. I want you to the my bride maids."**

"**I don't know if I can."**

"**Please… I ask Dina and she said yes and I need you. Please." Aishah did not want Jan Di to feel hurts so she agree to become Jan Di bride maids.**

"**So are you free today?"**

"**Kind of."**

"**Follow me please."**

"**Okay ." **

"**So I meet you at the school entrance in 30 minutes time ."**

"**Okay… see you.' Both of them put down the phone. Aishah look at the dress and say to herself,**

"**Will he be okay with it?" Aishah sigh. After five minutes, she heard someone went into the studio. She turn around and saw Paul. She quickly stood up, turns, and looks at Paul. Paul say,**

"**Hi…" Aishah smile at him Paul say,**

"**Thank god you have not gone home yet." Aishah walk to him and say,**

"**Why?" Paul say,**

"**Kelvin…" **

"**Did something happen to him?" said Aishah worriedly.**

"**No…" Paul seat at the table and say,**

"**He needs you." Aishah look down. Paul say,**

"**He is in a match and right now all he think now is you. Please follow me to the match. Please help him." Aishah look up and say,**

"**I can't help him. I really cannot. Anyway nothing will happen to him in the match." Paul the stood up and say,**

"**He will die in the match if you did not go. He loses all his concentration. And his is fighting with Elfin. One of the guy who will not let his competitor go easily." Aishah turn and say,**

"**I am sorry, I can't help you." Paul say,**

"**Okay I'll go but at least for one day, just be with him. People will see that he is a strong guy but actually in the inside he just a small boy who is crying almost everyday to be with the people he love and one of the people is you." Paul walk to Aishah and say,**

"**He will died if you did not come." Paul walk away. Aishah tears roll out from her eyes. **

**Chapter 19**

**Once Jan Di and Aishah arrive at the bouquet. They start to choose a wedding gown. Aishah still thinking about what Paul said. She did not want to hurt anyone especially Jan Di. Aishah was staring at the dress, suddenly someone tap her shoulder and scare her. When she turn around she saw Jan Di. Jan Di say,**

"**What are you dreaming about?" Aishah shook her head. Jan Di say,**

"**I wish Kelvin's here." Aishah did not say anything. suddenly, Aishah heart stop, she could not breath, Aishah saw a flash of Kelvin image. she remember what Paul had said. Aishah say to Jan Di quickly,**

"**I… I have to go." Aishah run out of the bouquet and hire a taxi to go to her school. Jan Di look at her go.**

**Five minutes after Paul left, Ash, call Kelvin out. The match has started. When Kelvin got out, he can hear his name was being call. But his focus is only at Aishah. He walk down the aisle, but he search for Aishah. See if she came. He know when he told Paul how he felt, Paul must have call her to come. But sadly he did not see Aishah or even Paul. Once he got up to the ring. He prepares himself and stand in the middle. He look at Elfin and Elfin look at him back. He knows that he will not be able to fight Elfin if Aishah did not come. The bell rang, the match had started and Elfin punch Kelvin first. Kelvin nearly falls, but he manages to stand up. Elfin start to punch him again but he misses Kelvin. Kelvin quickly went to Elfin back and punches his back a few time but Elfin manage to turn and punch Kelvin's face. Kelvin again nearly fall but this time the rope behind him. He stand up properly and manage to punch Elfin twice in the face but Elfin punch Kelvin at his rib and few time and Kelvin fall. At first he cannot stand up but Elfin challenge him to stand up and Kelvin stood up. But Elfin did not give him time to get ready instead he kept attacking him. Kelvin did not even manage to get up when ever Elfin beat him. **

**When Elfin hit Kelvin in the back, Kelvin felt the impact and fall. He could not take the pain. When he fall he could not move when he move he can fell the pain went up to his spine. Kelvin could not think of anything, right now he only want to see Aishah. If he saw her, he can fight Elfin but she did not come. Kelvin eyes started to close. He could see Aishah smiling at him, clapping for him and even cry for him. When his eyes were closing, he suddenly saw a figure at the entrance of the hall. He felt that it is Aishah. He try to see who is that but he could not. he saw the figure run towards him. He try to open his eyes but still he could not. When the figure is near him, he could see Aishah were running towards him. He could see her eyes were red and her face was full with tears. Once she reaches the ring. Kelvin pull himself together to get to the rope.**

**When Aishah open the door, from far he could see that Kelvin were laying at the ring and his opponent were standing looking at him and wanted to make another attack. Aishah run towards him. Once she reach the ring, she saw that Kelvin were trying to drag himself to her. She starches her hand. Kelvin to starch his hand and touch her hand. Kelvin pulls himself to her. Once he got near her, Aishah put her hand at his face and saw that there were many bruises all over him. She say,**

"**I came." Kelvin took her hand and kiss her hand. Both of their faces were full with tears. **

**Suddenly, Aishah saw that Elfin walking towards them. Aishah hold Kelvin's face, both of them look into each other eyes. Aishah say,**

"**I love you… I love you so much. So please stand up. I will be here waiting for you. So please stand up." Elfin pull Kelvin's leg. Kelvin manage to turn and kick Elfin stomach. Elfin step back. Kelvin tries to stand up. At first it was so painful but he endure his pain and push himself to stand up. When he stood up, he was going to fall again but luckily, he hold onto the rope. Elfin quickly stood up, he walk to Kelvin and wanted to punch Kelvin' s stomach but Kelvin manage to move away from Elfin. Kelvin hit Elfin back twice and he move back. He let Elfin to stand up properly. After Elfin stood up, he wanted to attack Kelvin but before he do, Kelvin went to him and punch Elfin in the face a few time. Kelvin hit Elfin stomach twice and using his elbow, Kelvin hit Elfin in the face. When Elfin wanted to fall, Kelvin hold him and using his elbow again, he hit Elfin's back very hard. Elfin fall. Once he landed, he fainted. The referrer went on top and pull Kelvin's hand on top and pronounce Kelvin the winning. Elfin friends went up to get him. Kelvin pull his hand back and went down to Aishah. He hug her very tight. Both of them know that they have to let each other go later but for now they need each other.**

**Ash and Aishah slowly bring Kelvin to the locker room. Once there, they saw Paul were sitting there with the first aid box. They let Kelvin lay down at the bench. Ash say,**

"**How come you are here?" Paul did not say anything. He just look at Aishah who were attending to Kelvin's wound. He could see how Kelvin life had change after meeting Aishah. What will they do with Jan Di and Yee Hoon? **

**After Paul drive Kelvin and Aishah to Kelvin's apartment. Paul left them to be alone. Kelvin and Aishah sat closely at the sofa. Kelvin did not want Aishah to go first. Even though his body is in pain but his heart want to stay with Aishah. Kelvin looks at Aishah. Aishah look at him. Aishah say,**

"**Why?" Kelvin holds Aishah hand and say,**

"**Thanks." **

"**For what?"**

"**For loving me. For making fall for you." Aishah look at him. Kelvin say,**

"**Just for today. I want you to stay with me." Aishah look at him. **

"**Yee Hoon like you. And you know that Jan Di…." Kelvin stop. It hurt him to say it and even worse say at to the person he love. Aishah say,**

"**I know… I'll stay." Kelvin pushes her close to him and hugs her. Aishah say,**

"**Jan Di had asked me to become her bride maid."**

"**Say no."**

"**I can't." Kelvin pull her away and say,**

"**How can I let you watch us getting married?"**

"**I'll be okay. I swear. I'll…"Aishah could not say it. She lie she don't even want to see or hear about the marriage. Aishah look down, how can she continue her life after today. How can she face every one? Kelvin went down to his knee. He look at Aishah and wipe her tears which were floating out of Aishah eyes. He say,**

"**Let forget every thing for now. Let think about us. Tomorrow we think about some think. Now… all I want to do is be with you. So that we can stay alive even we are separated." Aishah did not look at him. He pushes her head up and say,**

"**I love you. And that all I want to think about now." She immediately hug him. **

"**Right just for today…just for today. And I will remember it forever." Aishah said to herself. **

**After she had choose the wedding gown and the bride maids gowns. Jan Di went back home. Her parents call her and had ask her to come straight home. Once she reach, she did not notice that Mr. and Mrs. Lam come. She went up to her room. She did not feel like doing anything after the shopping. She kept thinking about why Aishah left her. When she got to the bedroom, she lay down at the bed. She did not even notice that her mother follow her to her room. Mrs. Kim tap Jan Di shoulder. Jan Di turn and saw her mother were standing behind her. Mrs. Kim say,**

"**Are you okay?" Jan Di just smile. Mrs. Kim sit beside Jan Di and say,**

"**Did something happen when you were shopping for the gowns?" **

"**Nothing."**

"**If nothing you should have seen Kelvin's parents went you got in." When Jan Di heard what her mother said. She say,**

"**What they here? Why?"**

"**Planning for your wedding." Jan Di had forgotten about Aishah. Jan Di stand up and wanted to go down but Mrs. Kim say,**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Down stairs."**

"**You want to let them see you like that?" Jan Di look at herself and saw that she not properly dress. She smile and say,**

"**I'll change. And will be down in 5 minutes time." Jan Di went to her wardrobe and a dress and went into the washroom. Mrs. Kim left the room and went down.**

**Once she got ready, Jan Di went down, when she reach the living room, she saw her parents and Kelvin's parents were talking happily. She walk to them. Mrs. Lam saw her walking towards them and say,**

"**We were just talking about you." Mr. Lam and Mr. and Mrs. Kim look at Jan Di. Jan Di say,**

"**Sorry I did not greet you went I came in just now." Mr. Lam say,**

"**It okay. We understand." Jan Di sat beside her mother. Mr. Lam say,**

"**Did you chose the wedding gown ready?" Jan Di nod her head. her father say,**

"**Did you search your bride maids?" Jan Di say,**

"**Yah… I ask Dina, Melissa, lily and Aishah." All of them shook their heads. Mrs. Lam say,**

"**Did Aishah follow you just now?" Jan Di look at Mrs. Lam. "Why suddenly she ask for Aishah?" said Jan Di to herself. She answer Mrs. Lam,**

"**Yah she did but half way she needs to go some where." Mrs. Lam did not say anything. Mr. Lam say,**

"**I heard from Kelvin that she enter a design competition?" Jan Di nod her head. Mr. Lam continue,**

"**You did not join in?" Jan Di shake her head. Mr. Lam did not say anything else. Mrs. Kim say,**

"**Jan Di, did you choose the location?" Jan Di look at her mother and say,**

"**No…not yet." Mr. Kim say,**

"**What about Jeju Island. Where your mother and I got marry." Jan Di look at her father. Mr. Lam say,**

"**It a good idea too. Jeju." Mrs. Kim say,**

"**So how? Do you want to have a your marriage in Jeju?" Jan Di say,**

"**Okay Jeju it is." All of them agree to have the wadding in Jeju. The only person who is suppose to be there is Kelvin the groom. While they were taking they forgot to have their dinner. The maid want to Mrs. Kim and told her the dinner is waiting for them. Mrs. Kim say,**

"**Let eat!" All of them went to the dining table. **

**The next day, Aishah wake up early. She saw Kelvin were still sleeping at the sofa. Last night, Kelvin force her to sleep at the bed while he sleep at the sofa. Aishah went to the bathroom and bath. After bathing, she went to the kitchen and cook some breakfast for Kelvin. Aishah start to cook some egg and toast bread for him. She made coffee. She put the food and coffee on top of the coffee table beside him. She went to the bedroom and cleans the room. She took all the dirty clothes to the washing machine. She went back to the kitchen and cleans the kitchen a bit. After cleaning, she sits beside Kelvin who is still soundly asleep. She look at him. She pats his hair. She just wish thing would be different. Last night they look at each other, laugh together, watch TV together, telling each other how much they love each other and cry a lot together, Aishah smile. She knew even if they separate she will always remember what they have done together that night. Aishah felt it time for her to go home and continue her life knowing that she can't be with him. She kisses his forehead and stood up. She took a paper and write. After writing, she place the paper at the breakfast. She took her bag and went out of the house. Once she got out, she wanted to close the door, while closing, she saw Kelvin sleeping at the sofa. Even if it hard to leave him, both of them have no choice. Aishah close the door. When the door close, she breath in and out a few time and walk away. **

**Kelvin heard the bell ring. He slowly open his eyes. He sit up straight, he saw breakfast on top of the coffee table. He know that Aishah had made the food for him. He look around to see if she at the kitchen. But when he look, she is not there. He stood up and went to his room and saw that the room were clean and Aishah is not in there. He start to search the whole house but she is not in. He sit at the sofa. He look at the food. he saw a piece of paper near the food. He took at paper and read it.**

"**I will remember that night so that I can continue to life." Kelvin lean back at the sofa.**

**Chapter 20**

**Aishah went back to school to do last minutes checking to her dress before she submits the dress by Monday. While she was doing adjustment, she did not realize that Jan Di was there. Jan Di say,**

"**Nice." Aishah turn and saw Jan Di standing behind her. She smile to Jan Di and say,**

"**Hi…"**

"**Where have you been? Dina and I was worry." Said Jan Di while walking towards her. **

"**Around…why you here?"**

"**I know that you be here so I came. Dina message you a few days ago. She went to Indonesia with her parents." Aishah put the scissor down and say,**

"**I got the message, I forgot to reply." Jan Di nod her head. Both of them did not say anything. Aishah say,**

"**Sorry about the other day. Something important come up." Jan Di nod her head. Aishah say,**

"**Did you choose your gown?"**

"**Yeah… about the wedding."**

"**What about it?"**

"**I have decided to have my wedding at Jeju. And I am going off with Kelvin to Jeju to prepare for the wedding."**

"**When you be going back?"**

"**By the end of this month. The wedding will be in two months time." Aishah did not say anything. Jan Di say,**

"**The same day as your competition. Next week." Aishah look down. Jan Di went to her and say,**

"**Are you okay?" Aishah look up and smile. **

"**That good. I thought I can never look at you smile." Aishah say,**

"**Congrats . Anyway why Jeju?"**

"**My parents got marry there so I thought I want to go there too."**

"**That good. So you will not be see me in the competition ." Jan Di shake her head. Both of them look at each other. Aishah say,**

" **I can't send you off to airport .Sorry."**

"**It okay. I am so happy that you are okay." Jan Di hug Aishah. Aishah wanted to cry but she just control. Jan Di say,**

"**You still want to be my bride maid right?"**

"**Yah… but you are marrying him at Jeju."**

"**It okay I send an air ticket to you." **

"**Oh…" they let go of each other. Jan Di say,**

" **I better go. I see you at Jeju ."**

"**Yah… Take care okay. Sorry I could not send you."**

"**No problem…Bye." Jan Di walk away. After Aishah saw that she could not see Jan Di, she fell down to her knee. Tears flood out from her eyes. She cannot control her tears. **

**Kelvin was walking into the house. Mrs. Lam had call him to come back home because she wanted to tell him something about the wedding. At first he did not want to go but after Mrs. Lam ask him again he had no choice but to go home. Once he reaches, he went in. He pass by the garden and saw Yee Hoon and Aishah. Yee Hoon were on his knee and Aishah were looking at Yee Hoon. From Aishah's face, Kelvin know that Aishah is confuses. She did not know what to say to Yee Hoon. It hurt him to see her with any guy. But he had too. Kelvin saw that Aishah had saw him. He did not want Aishah to see him he quickly walks away to the living room. Once he reaches, he saw his mother was sitting at the sofa reading the magazine. He went to her and sat opposite her. He says,**

"**Mum…" Mrs. Lam put down the magazine and saw his son was sitting opposite. She says,**

"**You here." Kelvin nods his head. Mrs. Lam says,**

"**How's your day?"**

"**Fine. Why you ask me to come?"**

"**Jan Di and her family have planned your wedding at Jeju." Kelvin looks at his mother. **

"**And we be living together with them next week." When Kelvin heard what his mother said. He did not know what to say. He kept quiet. The same day Aishah competition is. He so wanted to go and see her win the award if she wins. But fate did not let him see. He stood up and went to the window. He saw Aishah and Yee Hoon still outside. He look at Aishah face. Mrs. Lam walk to him and say,**

"**Why don't both of you tell Jan Di that both of you love each other."**

"**I can't."**

"**If it hurt both of you to be separated… you should tell her. I know she an understanding person." Kelvin turn to his mother and say,**

"**I can't and I can't let Yee Hoon down. His my brother." Mrs. Lam kept quiet. She too doesn't know what to say. Both of them are her sons. Mrs. Lam put her hand at Kelvin arm and say,**

"**Whatever it is I love both of you the same. I am sorry I can't help." **

**Aishah were walking back home when suddenly a car stop in front of her. some one got out of the car. She remember that the guy were Mr. Lam manager, Nigel. Nigel walk to her. Aishah say,**

"**Can I help you?" Nigel smile and say,**

"**Miss… can you please follow me."**

"**Why?"**

"**Master Yee Hoon like to see you." Aishah was stun went when she heard Yee Hoon name. She say,**

"**Why he did not come by himself?" Nigel just smile and say,**

"**I'm not really sure why but he ask me personally to pick you up."**

"**I don't know." Nigel now that Aishah did not trust him. He say,**

"**If you don't trust me call him and ask him." Aishah took out her phone and call Yee Hoon. After a while, Yee Hoon pick up the phone. Yee Hoon say,**

"**Did you see Nigel?" Aishah look at Nigel and say,**

"**Yah… we be on the way. See you." Aishah put down his call. She say,**

"**Sorry…" Nigel smile and say,**

"**It's okay. Let's go." Aishah went to the car. Nigel open the door and Aishah went in. Nigel close the door and went to the driver sit and drive off.**

**After a while they reach. Nigel got out of the car and open the car for Aishah. Aishah went out. Nigel told her to go to the garden. Aishah thank him and apologize to him again. She walk to the garden. Once there, she saw Yee Hoon were sitting at the bench. She walk to Yee Hoon. Once she reach him, Aishah smile at him and say,**

"**Why you ask Nigel to bring me see you?" Yee Hoon walk closer to her and say,**

"**Why can't I?"**

"**Nothing." Yee Hoon look at her. Aishah say,**

"**Why are you looking at me like you want to eat me."**

"**I wish I can. It must be tasty to eat you." **

"**Yah really funny." Both of them laugh. Yee Hoon still look at her. Aishah smile. Yee Hoon pull Aishah hand and ask her to sit. Aishah sit down at the bench. Yee Hoon told her to close her eyes. Aishah look at him and say,**

"**Why?"**

"**Just close okay." Aishah close her eyes. Yee Hoon took out a necklace and put it around Aishah. He knee down and hold Aishah hand. He asks her to open her eyes. Once Aishah open her eye, she saw Yee Hoon were kneeling down in front of her and he was holding her hand very tightly. Her heart beat stop. **

"**What should I do? What should I say…Kelvin…." Aishah said to herself. Yee Hoon says,**

"**I like you. Like you a lot. More anyone." Aishah could not breathe. Her heart stop she did not know what to say. **

"**In the beginning, my life was full with darkness. However, when you start coming in my life, my life become brighter. Just like the moon and the star. The star brighten the moon went it dark." Aishah look at her neck and saw a necklace. A moon in black color and a star with crystal in the middle. She breathes slowly and look at Yee Hoon. He still holds her hand. Yee Hoon says,**

"**You that star and I am that moon." Aishah did not say anything. She froze. Suddenly she saw Kelvin was standing at the window. When Kelvin realizes that Aishah saw him, he quickly walks away. **

**When Aishah turn and did not heard what Yee Hoon say. Yee Hoon look at the direction she was look and saw Kelvin. She look at Aishah. When Kelvin walk away, Yee Hoon saw that Aishah face change. He looks at her. Aishah turn back and saw Yee Hoon were look at her. Yee Hoon and look down and say,**

"**Did you… do you like Kelvin?" Aishah was stun. She did not know what to say. Yee Hoon looks at her and says,**

"**Did you like him?" Aishah still did not say anything. Yee Hoon say,**

"**It okay tell me. I need to know." Aishah look down and say,**

"**Yes…"**

"**And he know. Does he like you too?" Aishah did not look at him. Yee Hoon stand up. Aishah look at him standing up. Yee Hoon wanted to walk away but Aishah manage to grab his hand and say,**

"**Please don't go." Yee Hoon turn and look at Aishah. Her eyes were full with tears. Yee Hoon sit beside Aishah. Aishah say,**

"**We like each other but we decided to end it." Yee Hoon did not say anything. Aishah continue,**

"**I did not want to be with him because of Jan Di while him, because of…" Before Aishah want to say it Yee Hoon say,**

"**Me…" Aishah nod her head. Aishah look down. She did not mean to hurt Yee Hoon feeling. Aishah tears roll out from her eyes. Yee Hoon say,**

"**You did not want to break Jan Di heart by telling her that you and Kelvin like each other." Aishah nod her head. Aishah say,**

"**We did not want to hurt anyone. I am sorry." Yee Hoon turn to Aishah and say,**

"**You did not hurt me. I hurt myself. I should have seen it." Yee Hoon hug Aishah so that she doesn't cry anymore. Yee Hoon say,**

"**It alright, I'll wait."**

**Yee Hoon sends Aishah home. After Aishah got home, she straight went to her room. She went in and lay down at her bed. Her heart were busting. She cannot take the pain even thought she has too. Afidah went into her room and saw Aishah were crying. She went to her and sit beside her and say,**

"**What happen to you?" Aishah look at her sister and shook her head. Afidah say,**

"**Did something happen?"**

"**Nothing…."**

" **why you crying?" **

"**Nothing…"**

"**Tell me…I am not going to scold you." Aishah sit up properly and say,**

"**You know Kelvin." Afidah shake her head. Aishah continue,**

"**I like him. He likes me too." Aishah stop. She felt her heart going to stop. She breath in slowly and say,**

"**And he is going to marry Jan Di and they be living for Jeju next week." Aishah start to cry again. Afidah pull Aishah to her. She pat her back and say,**

"**Why you did not tell us about it."**

"**You said you will not scold me." Afidah laugh a bit and say,**

"**I am not scolding. You should at least tell me." Afidah keep patting her sister. Aishah did not say anything. Aishah pull her sister away and say,**

"**Don't worry I'm okay."**

"**Okay you said. I don't trust you." Aishah just smile. Afidah wipe off Aishah tears and say,**

"**If the both of you already make the decision, don't cry so hard or even hurt yourself or people around you. Do not regret what you have decided. Don't let Kelvin see you in this way it hurt him more." Aishah shake her head. Afidah ask her to lay down. Aishah lay down. Afidah lay beside her and hug her. She says,**

"**You go to sleep. When you wake up everything going to be alright." Aishah close her eyes and fell asleep.**

**Chapter 21**

**After a long week of nerve recking, finally the competition day. Aishah felt better but still missing something. She knows what she missing but she just have to pretend nothing happen. Jan Di and Dina had messaged her. In addition, wishing her the best of luck. When she wanted to go out of her room. Her phone rang, she pick up and heard Kelvin voice. Kelvin says,**

"**Good luck…." Aishah froze. Kelvin says,**

"**I can't see you win but Yee Hoon is there. Do not say anything. Just… just listen. From now on he is going to take care of you, loving you. So please forget me and love him. Promise me you going to love him like you did to me. And in return I try my best to take care of Jan Di." Aishah did not say anything. Her tears flow down her cheek. **

"**But I want you to know that I love you and thank you for changing me." Aishah smile slowly. She says,**

"**Thank you. I promise. Take care of yourself." Both of them cut their line. Aishah slowly wipe her tears. She took the necklace that Yee Hoon bought for her and wears it. She walks out of the room. Once she got out she saw her family were standing in front of the door. Shahidah says,**

"**Idiot why never tell us. We are not your family is it?" Shahidah smile. Rashidah say,**

"**You should have told us." Aishah say,**

"**I don't want you to worry about me." Aishah wanted to cry. Jurehan went to her and say,**

"**Don't cry today is your big day. Everything going to be alright." Aishah smile. Rashid went to her and say,**

"**We will not be there for you…"**

"**It okay… I'll come back with the prize and make you proud." Said Aishah. Afidah say,**

"**You better go." Aishah pick up her bag and say,**

"**Wish me luck." Shahidah say,**

"**Good luck... win of us okay!" Aishah nod her head and went down. **

**Once she got down she saw Yee Hoon were waiting for her. She went to him. Yee Hoon and say,**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**I'm alright. Thanks."**

"**That good. They went to the airport ready." Aishah nod her head. She says,**

"**You never go with them?" Yee Hoon walk near her and say,**

"**I'll be sticking with you. I can't let you be alone." **

"**Thanks. Please let me take my time to like you." **

"**I'll wait. I promise you that." Both of them smile at each other. Yee Hoon says,**

"**Let go into the car. I drive you to school." Both of them went inside the car. Yee Hoon drives off to the school.**

**After calling Aishah. Kelvin sat down at the bed. The maid had already packs every thing for him. He smiles to himself. Mr. Lam knocks the door. Kelvin turns his head and saw his dad. Mr. Lam went in and sits beside him. Mr. Lam says,**

"**Are you ready?" Kelvin nods his head.**

"**Jeju is a good place to get marry. It nice to have Jan Di as a wife. Don't you think?" Kelvin did not say anything. Mr. Lam look at his son and see that Kelvin is not too happy to get marry with Jan Di. Mr. Lam says,**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Yah I am okay. Don't have to worry. I listen to what you say." **

"**I don't force you if you don't want to marry Jan Di."**

"**I know."**

" **Why you seem not happy about marrying her?"**

"**Nothing. I am tired that all." **

"**Don't lie to me. You don't like Jan Di why you agree to marry her?" Kelvin did not know what to say. **

"**Do you like someone else?" **

"**Don't worry dad!"**

"**How can I'm not worry when my son is getting marry to a woman who he does not love. Kelvin looks at me." Kelvin turn and look at him. Mr. Lam says,**

"**Do you like someone else?" Mr. Lam look at Kelvin eyes. Even thought Kelvin did not say anything, Mr. Lam know that he like someone else. He had been in Kelvin place before. **

"**Who is she? "**

"**No body dad!"**

"**DON'T LIE!" shout Mr. Lam. He continue,**

"**Tell me I am not going to get angry." Kelvin looks at Mr. Lam. He says,**

"**Aishah… I love her. But both of us decided to give up our love." Mr. Lam was stun. He cannot believe that Kelvin give up his love for his stepbrother and Aishah give up her for her best friend.**

"**You want me to…"**

"**No it alright. We already decide and we will not regret what we have decided. We promise to each other to love the people who love us other each other." Mr. Lam hugs Kelvin and say,**

"**Sorry… really sorry." Outside Mrs. Lam heard what they were talking. It hurt her that she cannot help her son. **

**They have promise Mr. Kim and family to take the same flight to Korea. After Mr. Lam and family had arrived, they check in and waited for Mr. Kim and family. After 10 minutes they saw them just arrive. Mr. Kim and family went to them. Mr. Kim says,**

"**Sorry, traffic jam." Mr. Lam says,**

"**It okay. You better check in first. We wait for you at the gate, we go in together." Mr. Kim and family went to the counter and check in. After checking in they went to the gate, Mr. lam and family were waiting. They went in. Once in, they went separately to do some shopping before they fly back to Korea. Kelvin and Jan Di went to have a bit of shopping while Mr. and Mrs. Lam and Mr. and Mrs. Kim went to the café to have coffee. **

**Jan Di and Kelvin walk to the watch shop. Jan Di wanted to buy a watch for Kelvin. At first, he did not want but when he remembers about his promise to Aishah he agrees. Kelvin went to look around while Jan Di look for a watch for him. Kelvin saw a couple watches. He remembers Aishah. He smile. Jan Di saw from far that Kelvin we looking at the watch closely. She went to him and say,**

"**Wow that a nice watch." Kelvin did not say anything. Jan Di say again,**

"**Do you want to buy it?"**

"**No." Kelvin walk away. But Jan Di manage to hold his arm. Jan Di says,**

"**Can't you like me?" Kelvin did not say anything. **

"**Can't you like me? Can you stop liking or remember her." Kelvin to turn around and say,**

"**What are you saying?"**

"**I know that you like Aishah. Can you don't like her instant like me more." Kelvin smiles and say,**

"**Don't worry. I promise her I will try. Please be patience with me." Suddenly they heard their name was being call. They turn and saw Mr. Kim call them. Mr. Kim says,**

"**Let's go." Kelvin look at Jan Di and say,**

"**Let's go they are waiting for us." Kelvin holds Jan Di hand and pulls her to their parents who were waiting for them. **

**Once they reach them, they walk together to the gate. In Jan Di mind were what Kelvin had said to her.**

"**Don't worry. I promise her I will try. Please be patience with me." **

"**What does that mean?" Jan Di said to herself.**

"**He does it because he promises her. Even if he one day he love me because he promise her not because he love me for me." Jan Di tears roll out. **

**They reach the gate, they wanted to go in but Kelvin felt like Jan Di had pull him. He stop and saw that Jan Di had stop walking. He says,**

"**What wrong?" Mr. and Mrs. Lam and Mr. and Mrs. Kim turn and see what happen. They saw that Jan Di was looking down and stop walking. Kelvin went to him. He say,**

"**Are you alright?" Jan Di say,**

"**Go…" Kelvin say,**

"**What?" Jan Di look up and say,**

"**I said go." Kelvin looks at her.**

"**I don't think I have any patience to wait for my best friend lover to love me."**

"**Shut up and let's go." Kelvin pull her hand and wanted to walk but Jan Di still did not want to. Mrs. Kim went to them and says,**

"**Jan Di what wrong?" Jan Di says,**

"**Mum… I don't want to get marry with him. I don't love him. And he don't love me either." **

"**What are you talking Jan Di?" said Mrs. Kim. Jan Di walk nearer to Kelvin. She hugs him and say,**

"**She is my best friend. And I don't want to hurt her. I love her and I know that she love both of us and she let you go to make me happy." Jan Di breathes in and continues,**

"**I can't wait of a man to love me because he promises someone. And some more the person you promise it Aishah. Both of us don't like hurting her, so now I am letting you go." Kelvin did not know what to do. Jan Di let him go and say,**

"**Go… take her. My parents let me handle it." Jan Di smiles at him. Kelvin looks at his parents. Both of his parents smile at him so that he can go and take Aishah back. Kelvin turn and look at Jan Di and hug her and say,**

"**Thank you." He let her go and run away. Mrs. Lam went to Jan Di and hug her. She say,**

"**Thank you. I hope you find the right person." **

**Once Kelvin reach outside he wanted to take the taxi but the taxi stand were full of people. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turn around and saw Paul. Paul say,**

"**Let go. I bring your car." Kelvin say,**

"**How you know?"**

"**I tell you later, let's go." They run to the car park where Paul park the car. Kelvin went to the driver sit and Paul sit beside him. They speed off to the school.**

**Once they got to the school. They saw many people were already walking out of the school. Both of them get out of the car. Kelvin run into the school and search for Aishah. He could not find her. He searches everywhere but still he could not find her. He remembers the rooftop. He went to the rooftop. Once he reaches there, he saw Aishah were standing there. He saw that she was wearing the dress he specially chooses for her. He slowly wakes to her side. Kelvin says,**

"**You look beautiful." Aishah turn and was shock to see Kelvin.**

**Chapter 22**

**After they got to school. Yee Hoon parks the car. Both of them went out. They went into the school. They went to the studio to prepare for the runway. When they reach, Aishah say,**

"**I go in. You find your sit okay." Aishah smile at him and wanted to go in. But Yee Hoon holds her hand and say,**

"**Wear this. This is from Kelvin. He asks me to ask you wear that. He lie that it is from my mother. I know he pick it up by himself."**

"**But…"**

"**Don't worry about me. I want to see you wear this." Yee Hoon gives the bag to her. Yee Hoon walks backs to the hall. Aishah look at him go. She went in to prepare the model for the runway.**

**After an hour all the contestants had finish preparing their model and themselves. They bring their entire five models at the hall. After the MC makes their speech, the competition begins. One by one of the dresses design by the contestants was being watch by everyone of the audience who came. After the entire model had done their walk. Now the time contestants were being presented to the judge. Aishah were the last person to walk down. She can see Yee Hoon was smiling at her. She smiles back at him but her heart wanted someone else to see her up there. The MC asks all the contestants to go back to the back stage. All of them went back.**

**After ten minutes, the result has come out. The MC stands in the middle. MC say,**

"**Okay result time. All the judges were amaze by the dress that all the contestants had make. But one will win this year competition. So good luck to all contestants." The MC opens the envelope, after he opens. The MC says,**

"**The winner is Siti Nur Aishah." Everyone stood up together with the judges. Aishah and her model went out. The MC says,**

"**The judges said that the dress was being made with care and love and they can feel that she had done her best to do the dress." After the model walk Aishah slowly walk down. She stands beside the MC. Her model stand at her side and they bow together to the audience. Aishah were happy that she was the winner. The MC gives the prize to her. The entire photographer took her picture.**

**After a while finally Yee Hoon manage to see Aishah. He says,**

"**Congrats."**

"**Thank you." Yee Hoon saw that she was not too happy. **

"**What wrong you won?"**

"**Nothing it just that it too crowded here." Said Aishah. Yee Hoon says,**

"**I bring you somewhere else." He pulls Aishah out from the crowded. He brings Aishah to the rooftop. Once up there. Yee Hoon says,**

"**I go down and bring some water." Aishah nod her head. Yee Hoon went down. Aishah stand near the parapet. She looks up at the sky. She says to herself,**

"**The plane took off ready. Kelvin, I won. Thanks to you." She heard the door open. She though that it might by Yee Hoon so she did not turn around. Suddenly she heard Kelvin voice. She turns and saw Kelvin were beside her. She was stun to see Kelvin. She says,**

"**What are you doing here? You should be flying to Jeju!"**

"**Jan Di let me go."**

"**What!"**

"**She knew about us. And she let me go." Aishah move back a bid and look down. She says,**

"**She knew. Oh no… Jan Di. I… I… must call her." Aishah wanted to take out her phone. When she does, she saw a message from Jan Di. He open it and it say,**

"**Idiot… You should have told me. I let you have him. Take care of him for me. I love you. Be happy." Aishah look at Kelvin. Yee Hoon and Paul went in. They look at them. Paul says,**

"**We knew everything. Jan Di told us to do it." Yee Hoon says,**

"**It okay…I am fine. Totally fine. We will always be there for both of you." Aishah look down and laugh. She looks up and walk to Yee Hoon. She took out the necklace she was wearing. She takes Yee Hoon hand and place the necklace at his palm and say,**

"**Give it to the girl who going to love you. Sorry I can't be that girl." Yee Hoon looks at the necklace and smile. He says,**

"**Don't be sorry. I give you back to him." Yee Hoon pulls Aishah hand and walk to Kelvin. He took Kelvin's hand and places both of their hand together and says,**

"**Take care of her. If you don't, I'll take her back." Kelvin smiles at him. Yee Hoon went to Paul and both of them walk in back and leave them alone.**

**After they leave, both of them look at each other. Kelvin says,**

"**I love you. And I want to be with you." Aishah look at him and say,**

"**I…I…" Before she can say anything, Kelvin pulls her and hugs her. She says,**

"**I love you. A lot" Both of them hug each other tightly. **

**... The End….**


End file.
